Última resistencia
by TakaRULZ
Summary: La Comandante de East Blue del Ejército Revolucionario aprendió por las malas que ganar la batalla no significa ganar la guerra y que a veces la peor tragedia puede mantener la esperanza viva. Darkfic, con spoliers del manga.
1. Sueño

¡Hola chicos! Este es mi primer fanfic de clasificación M, así que si son aún menores o no les gusta la violencia y los temas serios les recomiendo que lean otro fanfic ( de preferencia los que he escrito yo ). Inicialmente trate de hacerlo clasificación T como mis demás fanfics de OP y Naruto pero luego se me prendió el lado obscuro y decidí darle un giro macabro a las cosas (se ríe malvadamente). Dentro de este fanfic habrá menciones de tortura, asesinatos, violencia obstétrica, pena de muerte, abuso físico, sexual y psicológico, si bien tratare de escribir de estos temas de forma lo menos morbosa y explicita posible va a estar pesado. ¡Ah! Y no, no habrá escenas porno, así que si vinieron aquí por eso les pido que se larguen y busquen marranadas en otro lado. Sin nada más que agregar esperamos que disfruten la función y que dejen reviews.

Última resistencia

Capítulo 1: Sueño

Betty Belo siempre pensó la pena de muerte como una de sus muchas posibilidades, no como su destino final. Y sin embargo, ella estaba allí encadenada con piedra de mar y sentada en el piso sucio del último nivel de Impel Down, ese último nivel reservado para los criminales que merecían no ser parte de la historia o aquellos que iban a ser ejecutados. Su cuerpo alto le dolía por toda la tortura y el abuso que había sufrido durante los últimos meses. Heridas, quemaduras y moretones manchaban toda su piel, haciéndola lucir verdaderamente demacrada. La única parte de su cuerpo que mostraba algo de salud era su vientre hinchado, que a pesar de las duras condiciones aún podía almacenar vida. Su hijo, el hijo de su amante, por alguna razón todavía estaba atado a su útero, como una especie de amargo recordatorio de su vida pasada. Ella suspiró en silencio, preguntándose cómo demonios no había sufrido un aborto espontaneo después de toda la tortura que había sufrido. ¿Cómo pudo haber terminado así? No tenía una respuesta clara para esa pregunta, ha habido tantos factores que hicieron posible su derrota que sería imposible señalar con el dedo a una sola persona o situación. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido para ser analizado y demasiado lento para ser comprendido.

Después de declarar la guerra a los Dragones Celestiales y al injusto Gobierno Mundial, se desató una batalla; inicialmente los revolucionarios estaban en desventaja, claramente superados en número por los marines leales a los Dragones Celestiales, pero tan pronto como liberaron a los esclavos de Marie Geoise, la Fortuna les sonrió y lograron ganar con pérdidas mínimas. Los nobles y sus aliados lograron escapar e incluso los almirantes no pudieron detenerlos, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados luchando contra los Yonkos en el lejano país de Wano. No fue la última batalla, pero fue un excelente comienzo para ellos.

Se movieron al siguiente paso, tratando de tomar el poder de las Cinco Estrellas Ancianas y los Nobles que se habían escapado a otras bases, donde aun tenía poder la marina. Su avance fue imparable, porque en lugar de luchar directamente contra sus opresores, les permitieron luchar por sí mismos y volverse contra el establecimiento injusto. Eso no significaba que no hubiera combatientes fuertes dotados en combate mano a mano (como Hack, Sabo y Koala), usuarios de la fruta del diablo increíblemente útiles (como Ivankov, Karasu y Morley) ni armas tecnológicas avanzadas (cortesía de Lindbergh). Pero la clave de su fortaleza fue definitivamente su capacidad de convertir a las personas normales en aliados de manera casi instantánea, gracias a la fruta del diablo de Belo Betty. Su poder no manipuló los deseos de la gente, simplemente les dio el poder de expresarlos, usando su potencial verdadero pero oculto contra los tiranos que gobernaban el mundo. Betty dijo las sucias y dolorosas verdades del gobierno mundial y dejó que las masas débiles e ignorantes supieran todos los crímenes que su gobierno había cometido. Ella usó su poder para convencer a los pocos gobernantes benévolos y nobles de desertar del Gobierno Mundial y encaminar a su gente a un mejor mundo. Pronto personas de todo el mundo se unieron para luchar contra las fuerzas restantes al gobierno corrupto.

Nobles, criminales de guerra, esclavistas y políticos corruptos comenzaron a ser ejecutados (un castigo amable en comparación con todos sus actos malvados), mientras que los que sobrevivieron trataron de esconderse, protegidos por un puñado de marines, que estaban demasiado asustados como para desobedecer a sus amos.

El día en que el verdadero líder del gobierno mundial fue derrocado y asesinado, la alegría se extendió por todos los mares e islas. Todos aplaudieron, no al hombre que mató a ese monstruo, sino a la mujer que los inspiró para hacerlo posible: Belo Betty, comandante del Ejército del Este y Madre de la Revolución. Por supuesto, Betty rechazó su nuevo apodo, ya que sonaba como si fuera una especie de santa o diosa legendaria, dándole demasiado crédito. Ella afirmó que la victoria fue gracias a los débiles y a las personas normales que decidieron luchar por la justicia. Se veía a sí misma como una mujer normal, pero el resto del mundo la veía como el ideal de la revolución y la esperanza.

Todos creyeron que esa victoria contra el gobierno mundial era el paso final hacia la victoria y la libertad, por lo que lo celebran. Hubo bebidas y comida, bailes y fuegos artificiales, canciones y poemas dedicados a los héroes y heroínas que murieron y para los que aún estaban vivos. Ese día de esa victoria, todos los comandantes del Ejército Revolucionario celebraron también, incluso aquellos que nunca se han visto sonriendo ahora se reían de pura felicidad. Betty abrazó al hombre que siempre había amado y prometió estar libre a su lado hasta el final. El hombre que había amado estaba de acuerdo con su promesa, mientras murmuraba palabras de amor que creía que nunca le diría a nadie. Creían que estaban cerca de hacer un viaje de lograr un tratado de paz con los almirantes y nobles restantes, pensando que estos se rendirían y aceptarían cualquiera de sus condiciones. Pensaron que después de eso todo sería mejor.

Se rieron, hablaron, hicieron el amor y soñaron con el futuro pacífico que iban a hacer juntos.

Lamentablemente, sus sueños fueron interrumpidos…


	2. Pesadilla

Capítulo 2: Pesadilla

A pesar de perder a su líder, la facción corrupta del Gobierno Mundial logró resurgir nuevamente. Akainu, aprovechando la precaria situación política y la desesperación de los Nobles Mundiales que querían recuperar su poder y privilegios, se convirtió en un líder político fuerte, que utilizó todos sus esfuerzos para convencer a las Estrellas Ancianas restantes de lanzar una nueva ofensiva contra los revolucionarios Su estrategia fue muy criticada por el resto de los almirantes de la Marina, así como por los pocos países restantes que aún apoyaban al Gobierno Mundial, ya que había otros criminales más peligrosos que el Ejército Revolucionario, como los Piratas de Barbanegra o los otros Yonkos e incluso había quienes consideraban que una tregua o un tratado de paz con los revolucionarios serían mucho más efectivos que mantener esta guerra absurda en marcha. Sin embargo, los Dragones Celestiales y las Estrellas Ancianas apoyaron la elección de Akainu, alentándole a él y sus tropas a seguir adelante.

Akainu sabía que sus acciones no eran muy populares, que estaba arriesgando demasiado de su honor y reputación en esta misión, pero también sabía que si triunfaba no solo habría demostrado su superioridad hacia sus enemigos, sino que también se lograría mantener el equilibrio del mundo y la justicia absoluta. Para Akainu, restaurar el status quo era restaurar la paz y la justicia. Y en la posición actual del Gobierno Mundial, se trataba de una situación de muerte o victoria, por lo que cualquier movimiento mal calculado podría ser un error fatal y Akainu lo sabía.

Akainu atacó el Reino de Goa sin dudar, ya que había sido el lugar donde nacieron dos de los líderes del Ejército Revolucionario y también uno de los primeros lugares cuya población civil declaró lealtad a la causa del Dragon. La isla que había sido un paraíso tropical lleno de criaturas exóticas y peligrosas, se transformó instantáneamente en nada más que humo y cenizas. Ninguna criatura viviente de la isla se había librado del infierno que Akainu había hecho. Este acto de barbarie fue cuidadosamente planeado para provocar la ira de los líderes revolucionarios, así como un acto de pura venganza contra los criminales que habían nacido en esa isla y una nota de advertencia para cualquier país que se atreviera a seguir los pasos de Goa.

El plan logró romper la moral de Dragon y Sabo, lo que los hizo atacar a las tropas del Gobierno Mundial que aun mantenía una base en Lounge Town. Sus ataques fueron rechazados con dificultades, con los marines retirándose al final de la batalla. Pero, ganar una batalla no significaba ganar una guerra. Ese día, Lounge Town se quemó casi hasta los cimientos, dejando pocos sobrevivientes. Muchos civiles, marines y revolucionarios murieron en el horrible horno que las llamas de Sabo habían creado y muchos más murieron por la barbarie y el saqueo perpetrado por ambos lados del conflicto. El Ejército Revolucionario había cometido un grave error al poner sus emociones en el lugar de la estrategia y el precio que pagaron fue una victoria pírrica, que les hizo perder a muchos de sus hombres y su reputación.

Las personas dudaron de las verdaderas habilidades de Sabo y Dragon como líderes y temieron por sus vidas. Algunos civiles culparon al Ejército Revolucionario por la destrucción de Lounge Town, haciendo que los revolucionarios perdieran algo de simpatía. Pero, una vez más, los poderes de Betty fueron capaces de calmar su situación, haciendo que la gente confiara en su propia fuerza y animándolos a seguir luchando. La mayoría de la gente confiaba en ella, sin embargo, el daño a la reputación de los revolucionarios ya estaba hecho.

Después de la batalla de Lounge Town, la falta de organización de estabilidad tanto en las facciones Revolucionarias como en el Gobierno Mundial tuvo resultados terribles, ya que muchos piratas y delincuentes que antes operaban solo en el Nuevo Mundo y lugares sombríos aprovecharon la inestabilidad para obtener poder y causar violencia. Los oportunistas más notorios de este caos fueron los Piratas de Barba Negra, aunque no fueron los únicos que se beneficiaron del estado político actual, hicieron avances importantes, saqueando a diestra y siniestra la Grand Line y los cuatro mares, incluso el antes seguro y pacífico East Blue, haciendo de ese territorio una mezcla de zonas militarizadas, enclaves de los revolucionarios y zonas sin ley bajo la bandera de Barbanegra.

Algunos de los periódicos restantes que eran leales al Gobierno Mundial utilizaron ese incidente para imprimir rumores y noticias falsas sobre los Revolucionarios, tratando de establecer conexiones entre ellos y criminales notorios como los yonkos. ¨ ¿Es Sabo Outlook solo un peón en la búsqueda de territorios y poder de Barbanegra? "¿Es la familia Monkey un nido de criminales y aliados de el Pelirrojo Shanks? ¡Luffy ¨Sombrero de paja¨ y Monkey D Dragon son la prueba más clara de ello! ¨ ¨La masacre de Lounge Town: el primer paso de la nueva estrategia de Barbanegra para conquistar East Blue¨ ¨Belo Betty ¿Hija perdida de Big Mom? ¨ ¨ Karasu de North Blue y su relación con Kaido "¿Es Morley el amante secreto de San Juan Wolf?". Estos fueron algunos de los ejemplos de la publicidad y las noticias falsas del Gobierno Mundial contra el Ejército Revolucionario. En circunstancias normales, los revolucionarios se habrían reído de lo absurdo de esas teorías de la prensa amarilla, pero en su situación actual estos rumores eran más que ofensivos. La peor parte de esa publicidad no fueron los rumores obviamente falsos, sino el hecho de que unas pocas páginas después de esos rumores aparecían sus nuevos carteles de recompensas. Esos nuevos carteles de recompensas ofrecieron no solo sumas de dinero exorbitantes, sino también tierras, minas e incluso títulos nobiliarios para los afortunados que fueran capaces de llevarlos ante la ley. Una de las cosas que los hizo sentir más incómodos fue el hecho de que la recompensa de Betty era la más alta de todas, incluidas las Sabo y Dragon.

"Parece que estos idiotas creyeron que yo soy el líder supremo de la revolución o algo así. Demonios, ¡Probablemente soy la más débil de los ejecutivos! ¿Por qué están tan obsesionados conmigo? ¨ dijo Betty a su amante.

¨Eso no es cierto, tu eres el más poderosa de nosotros porque puedes hacer que la gente se una a nosotros. La mayoría de los civiles que nos siguen no sentirían lástima si Sabo, Iva-chan o yo muriéramos, porque no representamos nada para ellos. Tú representas la libertad y eso es algo que todos quieren. ¨ respondió su amante.

Pese a la tensión y las dificultades Betty fue capaz de animar a sus seguidores de nuevo, prometiéndoles que eran más fuertes que cualquier pirata, marine del gobierno mundial o cazarrecompensas. Todos la siguieron ciegamente, confiando todo en ella y en sus camaradas, creyéndolos invencibles. Excepto que no eran invencibles.

El primero en caer fue Dragón. Había pasado tanto tiempo confiando en su propia gente que cuando un hombre traicionero lo apuñaló en la espalda con piedra de mar ni siquiera se entero, muriendo al instante. En ese momento, Dragón no era tan popular entre la gente como lo había sido antes, por lo que su ausencia no afectó la moral de la mayoría de los revolucionarios. Pero, por otro lado, las personas de alto rango del Ejército Revolucionario y los ejecutivos vieron desde una perspectiva muy diferente. Para ellos no solo había sido su líder, también había sido su amigo y su familia, y era casi imposible lidiar con su muerte de una manera fácil. Sabo logró tomar el puesto de Dragón como líder, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar la creciente inestabilidad del Ejército Revolucionario.

El segundo en caer fue Lindbergh, quien falleció a manos de cazarrecompensas sin escrúpulos en South Blue, dejando un profundo vacío en el mundo de la innovación y la tecnología. Horribles imágenes de su cuerpo ensangrentado de Lindbergh aparecieron en los periódicos, acompañadas por una entrevista a los cazarrecompensas que mataron al pobre mink. Muchos miembros del Ejército Revolucionario rompieron a llorar mientras leían cómo los cazarrecompensas se jactaban de cómo mataron a Lindbergh en su punto más bajo y que iban a usar su piel como trofeo.

"Dejemos de llorar como basura patética, ¡La batalla continua, hay que mantenernos firmes! ¡A Lind no le hubiera gustado vernos llorar como un grupo de bebés inútiles! ¡Vamos a seguir! ¨ gritó Betty en el funeral de Lindberg, usando sus poderes para animar a otros. Sin embargo, tan pronto como terminó su discurso y fue sola al baño, donde se quedo llorando amargamente, sintiendo nada más que impotencia y tristeza por no haber podido detener la muerte de Lindberg.

El tercero fue Morley. Había estado en West Blue ayudando a los civiles afectados por la guerra, así como a recopilando información sobre el estado actual del Gobierno Mundial. Fue el único miembro del Ejército Revolucionario en adentrarse a una pequeña isla urbana y, a pesar de su capacidad de crear túneles y permanecer bajo tierra, fue encontrado. Morley les explicó su propósito en esa aldea y prometió ayudarlos con lo que quisieran. Dijo que una vez que los Nobles del Mundo fueran destronados tendrían menos problemas, como los altos impuestos, la esclavitud y la corrupción. La gente joven e idealista estuvo de acuerdo con él. Muchos niños de la ciudad se sintieron asombrados al ver a un gigante por primera vez, especialmente porque Morley era el opuesto de todos los estereotipos de gigantes que los niños solían escuchar; en lugar de ser un guerrero sediento de sangre, violento y masculino, Morley era solo un tipo gordo, femenino y pacífico. Algunas personas del pueblo simpatizaron con él y le ofrecieron su hospitalidad y amistad. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones y actitud pacífica, muchos de los ciudadanos de la isla no confiaban en él. El alcalde de la ciudad, preocupado por la presencia de gigantes y revolucionarios en su territorio, decidió llamar a la Marina para denunciar a Morely, esperando recibir la recompensa prometida. Lamentablemente, tanto para Morley como para los ciudadanos de esa isla, la denuncia concluyo con una Buster Call. Todas las personas de la ciudad fueron asesinadas casi instantáneamente, incluido al cobarde de su alcalde y su visitante gigante que utilizó sus últimos esfuerzos para proteger a las personas más vulnerables del ataque repentino. Los periódicos culparon a Morley por el ataque, pero cualquiera con sentido común en el Ejército Revolucionario sabía que no podía ser cierto. Morley no era un sociópata degenerado, sin importar lo que el gobierno dijera sobre él.

Sabo desapareció misteriosamente durante una pelea entre los revolucionarios y los marines. Nadie sabía qué le sucedió exactamente ni lo habían visto después de la batalla. El hecho de que esa batalla tuviera lugar en uno de los conflictivos territorios de Big Mom en el Nuevo Mundo, hizo imposible conocer realmente la verdadera naturaleza de la desaparición de Sabo. Los rumores decían que estaba vivo, pero la falta de comunicación o de noticias sobre él era algo incomodo y preocupante.

El liderazgo del Ejército no estaba claro ahora, técnicamente Sabo había designado a Karasu como sustituto si algo le pasaba, ya que era el miembro en quien más confiaba. Sin embargo, Karasu no se sentía preparado para ese cargo. Podría tener fuerza e inteligencia, pero no sentía que tuviera suficientes habilidades de liderazgo ni conocimientos para hacer las cosas bien. Además, todavía era el comandante del North Blue y no quería arriesgar su posición, no después de la derrota de Morley y Lindberg, en West and South Blue. Ivankov y Koala decidieron ayudarlo a planificar estrategias y discutir nuevas tácticas, volviéndose líderes detrás de las cortinas. Sin embargo, la mayoría de la gente del Ejército Revolucionario consideraba a Betty como su verdadera líder, considerándola la única que podría traer esperanza a la gente en esa situación desesperada. Todos la seguirían ciegamente, confiando en su actitud rebelde. A pesar de todas sus pérdidas, pudo mantener su esperanza, o al menos eso era lo que la gente creía. En realidad, Betty creía que el uso de su fruta del diablo era lo único que le daba confianza.


	3. Despertar

Hola chicos, aquí les tengo mi nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. A decir verdad este considero que es el más violento y explicito que he escrito. Realmente me costo mucho hacerlo y durante un buen rato no supe si publicarlo o no. Advierto que en este capítulo hay escenas de violencia, uso de lenguaje homofóbico y machista, tortura y violación. Si no te sientes bien leyendo esos temas te recomiendo que no leas esto o podrías pasar un mal rato.

Rosaliequart: A decir verdad yo lloré cuando escribí la muerte de Lind. Ese minino hermoso es demasiado bueno para este mundo T_T No se si podré vengarlo de la manera apropiada, pero de un modo u otro la justicia prevalecerá al final del fanfic (aunque quizás de una forma bastante trágica). Sin nada más que agregar espero que les guste. Agradezco los reviews y las críticas.

Capítulo 3: Despertar

Las amenazas del Ejército Revolucionario no se limitaron al Gobierno Mundial, los cazarrecompensas y los Nobles, cosa que descubrieron de forma dolorosa.

Era un día tranquilo cuando la isla de Momorio fue atacada por la tripulación de Barbanegra. Había sido una desafortunada coincidencia que los Comandantes y líderes restantes del Ejército Revolucionario aún estuvieran allí planeando estrategias en el palacio de Ivankov cuando los piratas comenzaron el saqueo. Koala, Ivankov, Karasu y Betty salieron corriendo del palacio para luchar contra ellos y guiar a sus fuerzas restantes a una isla segura. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados en el momento en que sintieron un poderoso terremoto que sacudió toda la isla.

¨Zehahaha! ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa! No sabía que sería capaz de encontrar realmente mujeres bonitas en esta isla infestada de travestis y maricones, pero supongo que la fortuna está de mi lado esta vez. ¨ dijo Barbanegra a sí mismo mientras usaba sus poderes sin cuidado para destruir los edificios de la isla.

¨ ¡No le faltes el respeto a mis ciudadanos! ¡Y si te atreves a tocar un pelo de mis compañeras, juro que destruiré tu virilidad en este instante! ¨ gritó Ivankov a la defensiva.

¨Zehahaha! Como si tu pudieras. Además busco algo más que diversión. ¨ dijo Barbanegra mientras golpeaba a Ivankov con una ola de terremoto. Ivankov intentó reaccionar, usando su guiño de muerte contra el veterano pirata. Ivankov sabía que probablemente no le haría mucho daño a Barbanegra, pero que el poco daño que infringiera contra el daba la posibilidad de escapar a sus camaradas y eso era suficiente. Barbanegra no dudó en golpear a Ivankov con una poderosa ola de sismo y luego usar los poderes de su oscuridad para no dejar rastros de la existencia de la legendaria Reina Okama.

Koala, Betty y Karasu, no perdieron el tiempo en correr (o mejor dicho, volar) fuera de la isla, tratando de reunir a la mayor cantidad de revolucionarios que pudieran para salir de aquel infierno. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran escapar de la isla, los cuervos de Karasu se encontraron con las despiadadas balas de la poderosa arma de Van Auger. Las balas no apuntaron a matarlos (eso habría sido pedir demasiada misericordia), sino a herir y mutilar los cuervos de Karasu, dejándolos sin escapatoria viable.

Betty se levantó tras su caída, dándose cuenta que su peso estaba aplastando a Karasu, quien trataba de reagrupar sus cuervos para recuperar su forma humana. Koala por su parte había caído de cabeza, lastimándose gravemente, encontrándose casi inconsciente en el suelo de la playa.

¨¡Wihaha! ¡Buen tiro Auger! Me preguntó si nuestro almirante ya halla hecho la alianza con los revolucionarios, a decir verdad me estoy empezando a incomodar con la escases de compañía femenina.¨ dijo Jesus Burgess acercándose a el cuerpo inconsciente de Koala de forma claramente licenciosa.

Betty corrió hacia Burgess y lo golpeo fuertemente, noqueándolo y evitando que aquel infame luchador tocara a Koala.

¨¿De que demonios estas hablando escoria de pelo púrpura?¨ gritó Betty enfurecida, mientras ayudaba a Koala a ponerse de pie y defenderse de aquellos depravados piratas.

¨¡Zehahaha! Tranquila, Betty déjame explicarte. Yo originalmente vine aquí para proponerte una alianza. Verás, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo ser el rey de los piratas, pero últimamente mis fuerzas no son lo suficientes, tengo la competencia de Shanks, Kaido, Big Mom, los Sombreros de Paja… así que pensé que sería buena idea aliarnos, además tu siendo la líder del ejercito, serías candidata perfecta para casarte conmigo y bueno… unir nuestras fuerzas contra el gobierno.¨ dijo Barbanegra quien acababa de llegar a reunirse con Burgess y el resto de su tripulación.

Betty sintió asco, aquel hombre prácticamente había llegado a saquear y había matado ya a varios de sus camaradas y súbitamente le proponía matrimonio. Betty no pudo evitar sentir ira por la clase de propuesta que le había hecho aquel hombre y procedió a patearlo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

¨¿Estas loco? ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría casarme con un maldito chiflado como tu? ¡Tu no eres más que un sádico, ladrón y asesino!¨ gritó Betty mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de Koala con una fiereza protectora, tratando de alejarse de los piratas y el tumulto.

¨¡Zehahaha! Me gustan las chicas fuertes, pero lo que no me gusta que me desafíen, en especial después de ser tan considerado.¨ dijo Barbanegra sobándose la mejilla que había recibido aquella patada. ¨Espero que reconsideres mi oferta después de esto…¨ exclamo Barbanegra mientras usaba los poderes de la gura gura no mi, haciendo que Betty cayera al suelo con Koala en sus brazos.

¨¡Agh!¨ chillo Koala involuntariamente mientras chocaba contra la tierra, lastimándose aún más de lo que estaba. ¨¡Koala, tranquila! Vamos a salir de esto y te llevaré a un doctor, tienes que confiar en ti misma.¨ gritó Betty mientras trataba de proteger a Koala. Betty trató de usar su poder para reanimar a los revolucionarios y así tal vez tener una mínima posibilidad de ganar la pelea, pero fue alcanzada por el brazo de Barbanegra, anulando el poder de su fruta del diablo de forma inmediata. Barbanegra no tardo en separar a ambas mujeres, estrangulando con su brazo a Betty, mientras pateaba a Koala, lanzándola fuera de su vista.

Betty entro en pánico, sintiendo un irremediable miedo de lo que le fueran a a hacer a hacer a Koala ahora que se encontraba tan lastimada y vulnerable. Betty traro de forcejear contra Barbanegra, pero el lejos de inmutarse, procedió a azotarla contra el suelo, dejándola muy lastimada para continuar luchando. Barbanegra viendo que contrincante no estaba en condiciones de contraatacar, procedió a arrancarle su chaqueta y a desgarrar su falda, dejándola sola con la lencería y las botas que traía puestas.

¨Bueno, te pedí las cosas por las buenas, ahora las cumplirás por las malas…¨ susurro Barbanegra aproximando su boca a la de revolucionaria, sin embargo antes de que Barbanegra terminara su cometido Betty se sintió mareada y le vomitó en la cara, haciendo que el obeso pirata se enfureciera del asco. Ella sonrió un poco al ver la reacción de aquel hombre, quien estaba completamente horrorizado por el asqueroso líquido y la comida semi-digerida que cubría su cara.

¨¡Miserable ramera asquerosa! ¿Quién te crees para hacerme esto? ¿Crees que por se la líder de una bola de guerrilleros inútiles eres especial?¨ gruño mientras la estrangulaba aún con más fuerza.

¨Ella no es la líder...¨ dijo una voz ronca y baja, casi un murmullo. Barbanegra volteó por detrás para ver mejor al emisor de aquella voz. Detrás de el pudo ver a un hombre alto y fornido que pese a estar mal herido se mantenía de pie. Vestía un abrigo de plumas y su torso estaba repleto de heridas hechas con balas. Su boca y su nariz estaban aún cubiertas por su característica máscara de cuervo.

Betty lo reconoció en seguida.

¨¡Karasu, huye!¨ rogó Betty a su camarada. Karasu ignoró la advertencia de Betty, acercándose más a Barbanegra.

¨Yo soy el líder del Ejercito Revolucionario. Te ordeno que dejes a mis nakamas ahora. Yo soy a quien tu buscas.¨ dijo Karasu con dureza acercándose a Barbanegra.

Barbanegra se limitó a reír al ver a aquel hombre herido dirigiéndose a el de esa forma, pues era más que obvio que no era rival para el.

¨ ¿Y si no lo hago qué harás?¨ pregunto el pirata sin dejar esa maliciosa sonrisa.

¨ Te obligaré.¨

La voz de Karasu era mucho más áspera de lo habitual y era evidente su cansancio, sin embargo, pese a todo sus ojos brillaban con determinación e ira. Barbanegra sonrió, mientras que tumbaba a Betty bruscamente en el suelo y se ponía de frente con aquel hombre herido. Para la mayoría de las personas la simple apariencia de Karasu era intimidante, solo un verdadero loco querría meterse en un pleito aquel formidable hombre de tres metros, en especial conociendo sus habilidades y la posición que ostentaba en el Ejército Revolucionario; Barbanegra era ese loco.

Karasu disperso su cuerpo en forma de cuervos, tratando de atacar a Barbanegra desde una mejor posición, mientras que Kurohige por su parte disperso su obscuridad para envolver todo los cuervos de Karasu.

¨¿Qué te pasa pajarraco? ¿Me tienes miedo?¨ exclamo burlonamente Barbanegra disfrutando la imperceptible desesperación de Karasu. Karasu trató de picotearlo, pero las manos del pirata atraparon a su cuervo y lo aplastaron rápidamente, como si nunca hubiera existido.

¨Me preguntó que parte de tu cuerpo habré lastimado.¨ dijo Barbanegra mientras apretaba con aún más fuerzas al pobre cuervo, pulverizándolo al instante. Los demás cuervos parecieron reaccionar ante aquella acción paralizándose y cayendo al suelo. ¨Creo que sin tu fruta del diablo no eres tan fuerte.¨ dijo Barbanegra limpiándose de la mano los restos del ave, mientras se reía. ¨Sabes, aun es tiempo de huir y retirarse, solo déjame a tu chica aquí y…¨ antes de que Barbanegra continuara Karasu reagrupo su herido y mutilado cuerpo y golpeó a Barbanegra.

¨No me subestimes.¨ gritó Karasu furioso dispuesto a continuar la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

A Betty se le heló la sangre. Sabía lo que pasaría. Karasu era un hombre inteligente, pero torpe y de carácter impulsivo. Y necio, especialmente necio. Desde que lo conoció por primera vez Betty supo que Karasu era la clase de hombre que era capaz de matar y morir por lo que creía, sin importarle las consecuencias. Betty sabía lo que Barbanegra estaba haciendo, el estaba provocando a Karasu, esperando así tenerlo en su punto más bajo y lanzar su golpe mortal. Justo como lo había hecho con Barbablanca en la guerra de Marineford.

¨¡Karasu no seas necio! ¡Aléjate de aquí y huye! ¡Te lo ordeno!¨ gritó Betty desesperada.

Karasu solo volteó a verla de forma determinada.

¨No dejaré a mis nakamas. Yo soy tu líder, no puedo irme sin pelear.¨ contestó Karasu con su voz debilitada.

¨Sal de aquí… por favor… te lo suplico…¨ rogó Betty.

¨¡No te dejare sola! ¡Moriré antes que retirarme!¨ contestó Karasu viendo a su compañera directamente a los ojos.

Antes de que Karasu pudiera mover un dedo contra Barbanegra este le propinó un fuerte golpe al estómago y aprovecho para tomarlo del cuello. Karasu forcejeo contra Barbanegra, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por que este le soltara y le permitiera usar su fruta del demonio. Barbanegra no hizo ningún esfuerzo para someterlo contra el suelo, dejando a Karasu con la espalda en la tierra tratando de golpear y patear a diestra y siniestra al obeso hombre que lo sujetaba, quien, lejos de inmutarse por los golpes simplemente uso su mano libre para aplastar los heridos miembros de su oponente ayudándose con la gura gura no mi.

¨Bueno, bueno, creo que tengo un pajarito enjaulado. Lo mejor será asegurarme que no pueda volver a usar sus alas para salir huyendo. ¡Zehahaha!¨ .

Betty trato de levantarse para intentar de salvar a Karasu de Barbanegra, pero antes de que ella llegara a ponerse de pie Barbanegra hizo estremecer la tierra tumbándola al instante.

Karasu pese a forcejar de forma desesperada no podía alejarse de Barbanegra, quien no hacía más que acercar más su cuerpo al del revolucionario restringiéndole aún más los movimientos. Viendo que Betty no podía ayudar a su camarada y que Karasu estaba inmovilizado, Barbanegra procedió a arrancarle su máscara con brusquedad exhibiendo su nariz y boca, exponiendo de esta manera su mayor secreto y vergüenza.

¨Vaya, vaya, pero si es la marca de los dragones celestiales. Veo que te divertiste en Marie Geoise un buen rato. Déjame adivinar. ¿Estuviste el las galeras, cierto? ¿En el zoológico humano? ¿O tal vez fuiste un guardia de harem? Eso explicaría muchas cosas de ti ¡Zehahaha!¨ se mofó Barbanegra mientras manoseaba la extensa cicatriz que marcaba el rostro de Karasu. Betty tragó saliva al ver el horrorizado rostro de su camarada. Ella lo había visto antes, la mayoría de los altos mandos Revolucionarios lo habían visto antes. Todos los que habían visto esas marcas sabían todo el dolor, humillación y los malos recuerdos que estaban encerrados en esa marca y entendían perfectamente porque Karasu no quería que nadie la viera. Karasu reacciono rápidamente y procedió a morder la mano de Barbanegra, recibiendo un doloroso golpe en la quijada como respuesta. ¨¡Zehaha! Eres un hombre interesante, casi me hiciste olvidar las groserías de tu compañera. Viendo que estabas tan interesado en quedarte en la posición de líder no creo que te moleste mucho tomar el lugar de tu camarada y complacerme, si sabes a lo que me refiero.¨

Todos los presentes sabían a lo que se refería. No era especialmente raro que los piratas de Barbanegra emplearan la violación como método de tortura, eran parte de su modo de operar cuando hacían saqueos contra indefensas poblaciones civiles, así como un castigo común contra las mujeres de tripulaciones enemigas o marines. No había mujer cuerda en el Nuevo Mundo que no sintiera miedo de las atrocidades que cometía Barbanegra y sus hombres contra ellas. Tampoco era insólito que también hubiera también hombres que fueran victima de este tormento. Era una forma efectiva de herir su orgullo y humillarlos de una forma inesperada. Barbanegra jamás había sentido ningún tipo de atracción a los hombres, sin embargo la idea de usar su sexo para infringir dolor a alguien le hacía sentir excitado.

Pese a los intentos de forcejeo de Karasu, Barbanegra no tardó en acomodar a su victima en la posición que el quería, arrancándole su ropa en el proceso. En cualquier otra situación Betty se hubiera sentido emocionada de poder ver el escultural cuerpo de su camarada tal y como vino al mundo, pero en ese momento lo único que sentía era preocupación y pánico. Todo el cuerpo de Karasu estaba mutilado y ensangrentado a un grado casi indescriptible, llegando a haber partes de su cuerpo en los que era posible apreciar sus músculos, huesos y órganos internos. También tenía varios moretones importantes en los brazos y en las piernas, los cuales manchaban de un color morado su piel, como si fueran alguna clase de musgo u hongo venenoso. Betty no podía más que horrorizarse de la magnitud de las heridas de su compañero, muchas de las cuales eran tan graves que de no recibir cuidados médicos inmediatamente podría morir en cuestión de minutos.

Betty hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por pararse y trato de correr a socorrer a su compañero y evitar que aquel hombre lo degradara de esa manera tan vil e inhumana, pero antes de que ella pudiera alcanzar a su compañero sintió como si alguien la hubiese cargado por la espalda. Betty no podía ver a quien la estaba sujetando, pero por la forma en la que le apretaba su cuerpo supuso que se trataba de un hombre bastante grande y musculoso.

¨Tranquila, ya llegara tu turno.¨ susurro cínicamente la voz de quien la sujetaba. El aliento de aquel sujeto apestaba a alguna clase de puro de marca fina y su voz profunda parecía digna de un demonio. La comandante de East Blue trato de forcejear contra quien fuera que la estaba sujetando, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues entre más forcejeaba más era apretada por ese misterioso hombre invisible.

¨¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que no eras un guardia de harem después de todo. ¡Zehahaha!¨dijo entre carcajadas Barbanegra, mientras que comenzaba a explorar toscamente con sus manos la intimidad de su contrincante. Betty pudo ver como alrededor de ellos se comenzó a formar una muchedumbre de hombres de la tripulación de Barbanegra, quienes habían llegado para contemplar la morbosa escena, como si de un espectáculo de circo se tratara.

¨¡Que esto quede como un ejemplo de lo que pasara con todo aquel que se rehusé de nuestra amabilidad y nos desafié!¨ gritó Barbanegra a los cuatro vientos, mientras su sádica tripulación lo ovacionaba y reían. No paso mucho tiempo para que Barbanegra desabrochara su cinturón y se quitara parte de su ropa y menos para que este comenzara a practicarle el acto sexual a su victima agonizante. Karasu, pese al dolor trataba de mantener su rostro lo menos expresivo posible, evitando darles más muestras de la humillación a la que estaba siendo sometido. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Betty, como si quisiera decirle algo importante pero no tuviera las palabras para hacerlo. Como si quisiera liberarla de lo que fuera que le estuviera restringiendo sus movimientos y volar con ella libre. Ya era muy tarde para ese plan, Karasu en su juventud había sido esclavo, por lo que aquel tormento no le era totalmente ajeno, pero algo en su interior parecía decirle que no sobreviviría esta vez. Aquel hombre quien alguna vez había sido Comandante Revolucionario de North Blue estaba en las ultimas y en este punto no había forma de evitarlo. El suelo en el que se encontraba tumbado se había tornado rojo de su propia sangre y en las regiones inferiores de su cuerpo no sentía más que dolor y la rigidez del miembro de su adversario. Le estaba costando respirar y aguantar la brutalidad al que estaba siendo sometido. El impacto de las balas, los huesos rotos, las hemorragias, la humillación y el dolor pélvico estaban acabando con su vida. Todos los piratas de Barbanegra querían oírlo rogar y llorar por su vida, lo abucheaban y se reían. De todos los espectadores de su suplicio única persona auténticamente preocupada por el bienestar de Karasu estaba siendo sujetada por algo invisible, mientras lloraba de la impotencia y exhortaba inútilmente a que se detuviera aquel acto tan horrible. Karasu sabía que esta sería la ultima vez que vería a su camarada y que en poco tiempo ella estaría en su misma posición. No estaba arrepentido de nada de lo que había hecho, sabía que no había mucho que pudiera haber evitado la inminente victoria del yonko, sin embargo una parte de el sintió culpa por no haber podido defender a sus camaradas. No le daría a Barbanegra el orgullo de pedir clemencia, no dirigiría a el sus ultimas palabras, las cuales susurro en voz muy baja. Finalmente el Comandante de North Blue cerró los ojos, perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de su conciencia. Poco a poco su respiración se hizo irregular, hasta que su cuerpo se quedo completamente tieso, taciturno, muerto. Barbanegra había terminado con Karasu en todos los sentidos posibles y ahora reía como lunático mientras se acomodaba los pantalones y dejaba que sus hombres profanaran el cadáver de su víctima.

Betty estaba atónita ante lo que estaba viendo, era como la peor de sus pesadillas, con la diferencia que esta vez no importaba cuanto gritara, pataleara o forcejeara, pues el horror continuaría su curso.


	4. Sonambulismo

¡Hola! ¡Regresé con otro capítulo de este fanfic! Igual que en el capítulo anterior habrá escenas que muestren violencia, posiblemente menos descriptivas que en el anterior pero igual de pesadas por su contenido, así que están advertidos.

Rosaliequart: Ya maté a Teach en un AU, no se si tenga la energía para hacerlo en otro (recordemos que el es nivel yonko D: ). Pero no te preocupes, de una u otra forma la justicia prevalecerá al final de este fanfic y Teach recibirá lo que merece. Como siempre gracias por tus comentarios, son lo mejor del mundo. ¡Espero que les guste mi entrega de hoy!

Capítulo 4: Sonambulismo

Los días posteriores a su derrota por parte de Barbanegra fueron peor que una pesadilla. Betty había sido llevada al barco principal del Yonko y retenida allí, atada de brazos y piernas, sin posibilidad de defenderse de los abusos de sus captores. Barbanegra tras haber violado el mismo a la comandante de East Blue estableció que cualquiera de su tripulación que quisiera poseerla no tenía más que pedírselo. A el obviamente, no a Betty. Para los piratas de Barbanegra Belo Betty no era más que una diversión, un objeto al que se podía golpear, violar y humillar como si nada. Era un trofeo de guerra con entrañas, el cual disfrutaban destruir de la forma más sádica posible.

Pese a todo lo que le habían hecho Betty trataba de mantener firme, trataba de ocultar sus lagrimas y el pavor que sentía cada vez que uno se esos malnacidos hombres se aproximaba a ella.

Betty no tenía ningún tipo de noticias de el resto de los Revolucionarios ni de los habitantes de Momorio, lo mas probable es que estuvieran muertos o capturados al igual que ella. No quería pensar mucho en eso, ella prefería tratar de mantener la esperanza y planear un plan de escape para huir de esos locos. No veía salida en ningún lado, todo el barco estaba repleto de gente, cualquier intento de escape sería observado y detenido al instante. También pensó en quemar el barco, viéndolo más como un ultimo recurso, el cual también acabaría con su vida. Sin embargo ella no tenía nada de combustibles a la mano, o tan la posibilidad de encender tan siquiera uno de sus propios cigarros. Entre más pensaba en rutas de evacuación y planes de huida más se frustraba.

Su salud física también se volvió un tema angustiante. Poco a poco la salud de la comandante fue decayendo, comenzando a vomitar de forma frecuente y a marearse con facilidad, cualquier olor fuerte le producía un asco absoluto y su cuerpo se sentía anormalmente hinchado. Esto comenzaba a preocupar a la comandante de East Blue, ya un par de meses antes de ser atrapada por Barbanegra su salud se había estado debilitando, pero no le había dado mucha atención. Había tantas cosas en que ocuparse que su propio estado de salud pasó a segundo plano. Irónicamente ahora que estaba cautiva ella se comenzó a preocupar mucho más por si misma. Aunque ella no era experta en medicina, comenzó a teorizar que podría ser el malestar que tenía. No parecían los síntomas de una infección, ni de una herida mal atendida. Pensó en la posibilidad de haber desarrollado algún tipo de tumor o problema de salud crónico, pero la idea no le convencía. A Betty se le helo la sangre pensando en posibilidad de que su malestar se debiera a un embarazo. Ella y su pareja se habían cuidado bastante en esos sentidos y si bien los métodos que usaban siempre podían tener un pequeño margen de error, a ella le parecía poco posible que hubiera fallado. También pudo haber sido la culpa de cualquiera de aquellos degenerados hombres de Barbanegra o incluso el Yonko mismo, pero eso no haría sentido, teniendo en cuenta que sus síntomas habían empezado a manifestarse desde mucho antes. La conclusión era clara: su amante la había embarazado por accidente mucho antes de que empeorara todo y en su situación actual ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Betty no quería tener un hijo en estos momentos, no podía permitir que su bebé naciera en un lugar tan hostil y que tuviera que presenciar diariamente la crueldad de estos hombres, sin la mínima posibilidad de que ella lo cuidara o defendiera. Eso si el embarazo llegaba a buen termino, pues las condiciones de vida con las que se encontraba en esos momentos era muy posible que sufriera un aborto o muriera antes de dar a luz.

¨¿Crees que vale la pena mantener a esa idiota con vida? ¨ preguntó Shillew a Barbanegra, mientras veía a Betty tirada en el piso con su cuerpo ensangrentado y lleno de moretones. Betty acababa de tener una ¨sesión doble¨ con Shillew y Barbanegra, quienes charlaban mientras se volvían a vestir como si nada, ignorando el dolor de su victima.

¨Era el destino que sobreviviera, Shillew. Si ella hubiera estado destinada a morir ya hubiera muerto. Ahora solo hay que disfrutarlo.¨ contestó Barbanegra mientras se volvía a abotonar sus pantalones. Alguien entro a la habitación, era Catarina Devon quien pese a usualmente rehusarse a participar en esas ¨sesiones¨ disfrutaba escuchar la acción a distancia. El rostro de Catarina, aunque estaba embadurnado con los más caros y finos maquillajes de todos los mares no podía ser descrito más que como grotesco.

¨Yo concuerdo con Shillew, mi Almirante. Esa puta se esta haciendo cada vez más fea y su rostro esta tan demacrado que no valdría la pena añadirla a mi colección. Además esta poniéndose gorda y desabrida. No me parece bien que siga aquí siendo que tenemos chicas más divertidas en este barco. Hay mejores maneras de darle uso a esa revolucionaria.¨ contestó Catarina Devon.

¨¿Y cuales son esas maneras, Capitana Devon?¨ preguntó Barbanegra lleno de curiosidad.

¨¡Cambiarla por dinero! El gobierno ofrece una recompensa por ella y aparentemente dan más dinero si la entregamos viva, por lo que podríamos pedirles a alguno de nuestros subordinados que la canjearan y nos dieran parte de la recompensa.¨ contestó Devon sonriente.

¨¡Zehahaha! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Pediré a Burgess que la deje con nuestros aliados en el país de Shinsharo. Exigiremos el setenta porciento de la recompensa y usaremos el dinero para reponer el barco que nos hundió esa horrible chiquilla de los Piratas del Sol.¨ dijo Barbanegra.

¨Así que Koala logró destruir uno de sus barcos. Esa chica siempre me da motivos para sentirme orgullosa.¨ pensó Betty. Por ahora era la única noticia buena sobre los Revolucionarios que había logrado escuchar y si bien no tenía todos los detalles por lo menos sabía que Koala les había dado una buena pelea.

¨ ¡Pues hay que acelerar el paso para llegar a Shinsharo! Si el viento es bueno estaremos allí por la mañana. ¡Zehahaha!¨ ordenó Barbanegra a sus hombres.

Poco después de la muerte de Im el estatus de Shinsharo como miembro del Gobierno Mundial era indefinido, por un lado el rey Tacos y la mayor parte de la población estaba de acuerdo con dejar de apoyar a los nobles de ipso facto, pero después de la destrucción de Goa y la Batalla de Lounge Town las cosas se habían puesto difíciles. El rey Tacos había fallecido de forma súbita y pese a que su sucesor Quesadilla había tomado la decisión de volver a afiliarse al Gobierno y apoyar militarmente a Akainu, Quesadilla también había hecho un pacto con los piratas de Barbanegra para dejar a su isla bajo su protección y evitar que sus territorios fueran saqueados o apropiados por los demás Yonkos. El Gobierno parecía ignorar las implicaciones del pacto, encontrándose satisfecho con recibir apoyo militar de parte de Shinsharo, mientras que la población sufría teniendo que rendirle tributo y tolerar las maldades de Barbanegra y sus secuaces.

Betty fue bajada del barco de Barbanegra sin ningún tipo de ceremonia al muelle de Shinsharo, siendo cargada como un bulto inerte y entregada a un completo desconocido. Antes de esto los hombres de Barbanegra se habían asegurado de tapar su boca y sus ojos, así como inmovilizarla, manteniéndola en la posición perfecta para entregarla al gobierno.

Lo que pasó después fue confuso, Betty tenía recuerdos vagos de haber sido cargada por varias personas y dejada por mucho tiempo sola dentro un edificio desconocido. Había gritos de gente, murmullos, pero poco o nada de contacto humano.

Tras un buen rato de espera Betty fue esposada con cadenas de piedra de mar y llevada al interior de algún tipo de barco, el cual supuso Betty que pertenecía a la Marina. Tras un largo viaje, fue sacada del barco y se le removió el vendaje de los ojos revelándole una horrorosa vista. Estaba frente a las puertas de Impel Down. Cualquier esperanza que hubiera tenido de salir huyendo con vida había terminado en ese mismo instante.


	5. Letargo

¡Hola! Regresé con otro capítulo.

Este capítulo tratara temas muy controversiales como la pena de muerte, la violencia a la mujer, la pena de muerte y el aborto. Aclaro que este texto o las acciones de los personajes que aparecen en el no reflejan mi visión personal de estos temas y que no es mi intención ofender ni hacer propaganda y proselitismo a favor o en contra de esos temas.

Rosliequart: La verdad me sentí mal por matar a Tacos, pero luego me consolé a mi misma haciendo que su sucesor fuera llamado Quesadilla, fue algo divertido pensar en su nombre. Gracias por el comentario, te mando un abrazo virtual para que te tranquilices (advierto que este capítulo será igual de intenso que los anteriores).

Espero que les guste…

Capítulo 5: Letargo

La estancia de Betty en Impel Down fue desde el primer instante dantesca. Lo primero que se le dijo al entrar a la prisión fue su sentencia a muerte.

¨Belo Betty, usted será encarcelada y posteriormente ejecutada bajo los cargos de rebelión contra las autoridades del gobierno, destrucción y daño a la propiedad privada, conspiración, terrorismo, asesinato, inmoralidad e incitación a la violencia. Su fecha de su ejecución pública está programada para el último día del siguiente mes.¨

No hubo juicio previo, ni oportunidad de defenderse, simplemente fue echada en la prisión. Las palabras de su sentencia cruzaron por su mente varias veces, después de todo lo que había pasado y hecho su vida terminaba allí. Los guardias de prisión la torturaron esperando a que ella dijera alguna confesión que la incriminara más o diera alguna pista sobre el paradero del resto de su ejercito, pero ella se mantuvo completamente callada, pues incluso aunque hubiera querido decirles algo, ella no sabía absolutamente nada de ellos. Los dos meses que Barbanegra la tuvo retenida el la aisló evitando que tuviera acceso al mundo externo o a cualquier medio de comunicación. Cualquier cosa que el Ejercito Revolucionario estuviera haciendo estaba fuera de sus manos.

Betty llego a preguntarse si aún seguían en pie o si era posible que ellos tuvieran su propio plan para salvarla. Lo veía difícil, pues desde que asaltaron Mariegeoise el nivel 5.5 de Impel Down había quedado vacío, puesto que todos sus habitantes se habían ido a ayudarlos a pelear la guerra. Y ahora que Morley estaba muerto no veía factible que alguien pudiera acceder allí y menos aun rescatarla. Tras varias fugas masivas la prisión de Impel Down se había vuelto impenetrable, todos los niveles se habían reforzado y los guardias vigilaban con más firmeza que nunca. Cada vez que Betty regresaba a su celda después de largas horas de tortura era escoltada y vigilada por al menos una decena de guardias, quienes no le quitaban la vista de encima ni un segundo.

Mientras tanto en Mariegeoise trascurría un acalorado debate. Akainu, las Estrellas Ancianas, los Dragones Celestiales y varios marines de alto rango trataban de encontrar una solución al asunto de la ejecución de Betty. En circunstancias normales esa ejecución hubiera sido aprobada de forma unánime, pero la ejecución de Belo Betty era un caso muy particular. Rara vez había ejecuciones femeninas, menos aun ejecuciones publicas. Pero lo que hacia que su ejecución fuera algo increíblemente anómalo era el hecho de que la victima se encontraba embarazada. Esto no era un dato ajeno a la prensa y los medios de comunicación. Por más que intentaron ocultarlo como en el caso de las ejecuciones de mujeres embarazadas y bebés recién nacidos de Baterilla, tras la captura de Belo Betty los primeros encabezados fueron relacionados a su evidente estado de preñez. Una vez difundida la información no hubo fuerza humana que la contuviera. Las opiniones de los civiles respecto al tema fueron variadas, en especial tras la condena a muerte de Betty. A muchos les parecía que la pena de muerte era algo muy cruel para una mujer embarazada. Otros lo veían como si fuera un castigo a su hijo. Había poca gente que de verdad estuviera convencida de que ella merecía morir junto con su hijo no nacido. En otro tiempo y en otras circunstancias el gobierno no se hubiera preocupado de la opinión publica, pero en estos momentos la opinión publica lo era todo. Gran parte de la fuerza militar del Gobierno Mundial había muerto o desertado y ahora con el alza de un Quinto Emperador ofreciendo protección efectiva en sus territorios era muy factible que a la menor provocación los pocos habitantes que los respaldaran terminaran dejando de apoyar a los nobles y acudiendo a los infames Sombreros de Paja.

¨¡Que me importa si esta embarazada! ¡Eso le pasa por puta! ¡Exijo que la torturen hasta el agotamiento! ¡Arránquenle a su hijo del vientre y déjenla desangrarse hasta que su cuerpo se llene de lombrices y se pudra!¨ gritaba histéricamente Saint Shalulia.

¨Concuerdo con mi hermana. ¡Esa zorra debe sufrir hasta la muerte!¨ agregó Saint Charloss.

¨Su Serenísima Alteza, lamento informarle que esto no sería una buena opción dado al estatus actual de la condenada. No existe antecedentes de una ejecución pública contra una mujer embarazada.¨ sugirió una de las estrellas ancianas.

¨¿Qué hay de los casos de Baterilla? ¿Acaso no matamos a cientos de mujeres y niños recién nacidos en ese periodo?¨ interrogó Shalulia indignada.

¨Estoy de acuerdo con Saint Shalulia, no se puede aplazar una ejecución tras haber sido dictada.¨ dijo otro Dragón Celestial.

Akainu se encontraba en medio de todo, observando como por un lado los nobles exigían que muriera de forma cruel e inmediata, mientras que los militares y las estrellas ancianas se mostraban en desacuerdo sin decir palabra, pues eran demasiado sumisos como para diferir. Estaba colérico por el hecho de que los Nobles para los que el trabajaba fueran tan caprichosos e ingenuos como para entender las implicaciones de esa ejecución. Si bien Akainu no tenía ninguna objeción moral con matar a una mujer embarazada (cosa que había hecho en el pasado en Ohara), sabía que de hacerlo esta vez se corría el riesgo de que la opinión publica los contrariara y que ellos perdieran el poco apoyo civil que tenían. Incluso varios de sus hombres más firmes como Borsalino se habían mostrado inseguros de llevar a cabo semejante tarea. El cumplimiento de la Justicia Absoluta peligraba y si se cumplían al pie de la letra los caprichos de esos necios era casi seguro que el Gobierno Mundial acabaría en la ruina. El poder de los nobles no dependía de ellos, sino de la gente que los seguía y Sakazuki veía difícil que en este punto alguien fuera a seguir al pie de la letra todas las ordenes de esos sujetos. En especial si involucraban matar a una mujer embarazada que se había convertido en un símbolo vivo de la libertad en el mundo.

Si algo había aprendido Sakazuki tras servir como Marine por más de tres décadas era que uno no siempre podía obtener lo que quería de la manera que quería y eso era algo que los nobles desconocían. Akainu sabía que no se podía desobedecer la condena impuesta por la ley, sin embargo en este punto seguir las leyes era un suicidio, tenía que haber una alternativa.

¨Si la matamos en estado de gravidez la población civil se va ir en nuestra contra, muy probablemente no recibamos apoyo de gran parte de la Marina y varios países podrían abandonarnos. Incluso el almirante Borsalino cree que ejecutar a una mujer en ese estado es una locura, muchos de nuestros hombres son padres de familia y están de acuerdo que si una ejecución de este tipo es un acto cruel, además varias marines que pospusieron su carrera por estar embarazadas planean desertar como protesta si esto se lleva acabo. Eso sin contar las posibles respuestas de lo que queda del Ejercito Revolucionario y sus simpatizantes.¨ dijo Akainu advirtiendo firmemente a los nobles.

¨Me parece un comentario muy poco característico de usted señor Sakazuki. Las protestas de los marines y la posible deserción de aquellas mujeres nos deberían de tener sin cuidado, empezando con el hecho de que las mujeres no componen ni una cuarta parte de la marina. Además como todos sabemos de aquí una ejecución no puede posponerse ni postergarse. No veo porque hacer una excepción con ella. En todo caso si el problema es el estado de embarazo de nuestra prisionera simplemente podemos terminarlo. Después de todo las criminales de su clase no merecen tener hijos.¨ contestó uno de los nobles, tras lo cual Akainu replicó enfadado.

¨¡Esto no se puede solucionar así! Si países conservadores como Shinsharo llegasen a darse cuenta de practicamos un aborto legalmente contra una prisionera perderíamos la simpatía de su población civil al instante...¨

¨¡Que nos importa ese desierto estéril! Shinsharo no es más que una base de piratas y zánganos. Ustedes pueden hacer su aborto que parezca un accidente o incluso culparla a ella. Además los rumores dicen que ella llego embarazada después de haber pasado un tiempo prisionera de Barbanegra, es creíble que su hijo sea descendiente de ese monstruo. A nadie le gustaría que un descendiente de dos monstros se mantuviera con vida en este momento.¨ dijo Shalulia interrumpiendo a Akainu.

Akainu respiró hondamente. Definitivamente los nobles no sabían nada de política, diplomacia o asuntos militares. Akainu realmente dudaba que aquel embarazo fuera producto de Barbanegra o cualquiera de sus hombres, todos los datos extraídos por el personal médico de Impel Down y la Cipher Poll contradecían esa teoría por completo y a estas alturas con todos los medios de comunicación que había, era imposible que alguien pensara que el hecho que Betty sufriera un aborto espontaneo no fuera culpa del gobierno. Por su parte Shinsharo era uno de los pocos países que les seguía respaldando de forma fiel, enviando al gobierno una considerable cantidad de hombres a combatir por la justicia, así como manteniendo a la raya los avances de los Sombreros de Paja, quienes aprovechando la confusión del gobierno y el poder obtenido tras su lucha en Wano, estaban anexando antiguos territorios del Gobierno Mundial. Sakazuki no podía agradecerle así al Rey Quesadilla y su gente. Además le parecía preocupante a Sakazuki que los nobles se pelearan con los marines que se manifestaban contra la pena de muerte o las mujeres que amenazaban con desertar, pues si bien eran una minoría dentro de las fuerzas armadas desde que aquel pleito con los Revolucionarios había comenzado varios de sus mejores hombres habían muerto o desertado: Monkey D. Garp, Tsuru, Coby, Fujitora, Sengoku, Helmeppo, Smoker, Tashighi…

No se podían dar el lujo de perder más hombres, menos por una razón tan absurda. Sin embargo, los nobles tenían la razón. No se podía posponer una ejecución y dejar al hijo de una criminal como Betty vivir, tenía que haber otra opción. Akainu meditó por un par de minutos, esperando tener un plan en su mente el cual pudiera evitar que la posición actual del Gobierno se continuara debilitando.

¨Que haya una ley que nos prohíba atrasar una ejecución sin motivo aparente no quiere decir que se tenga que ejecutar.¨ dijo Akainu hablando desde su asiento. ¨Existe una posibilidad de que ella reciba un indulto…¨

¨¿Por qué habría que perdonarla? ¿Para qué nos serviría?¨ gritó Shalulia enfadada.

¨ Para recuperar la simpatía del pueblo. El auge y la decaída del resto del Ejercito Revolucionario se debe a los medios de comunicación. Ellos han manipulado los sentimientos de la gente y pese a nuestros esfuerzos los medios no oficiales han promovido la difamación del Gobierno Mundial, pintándonos como seres crueles e impíos. La única forma para demostrarles lo contrario es con nuestras acciones. ¿Qué mejor manera de mostrar la piedad de nuestro Gobierno Mundial que perdonando la vida de una futura madre arrepentida de sus pecados? Especialmente siendo un evento transmitido en vivo y resguardado, al estilo de la ejecución de Portgas D. Ace.¨

¨¿No se corre el riesgo de otra guerra Sakazuki? Además, para recibir un indulto de ese tamaño ella debería solicitarlo personalmente, retractarse de sus acciones pasadas, desalentar a sus seguidores e incluso así no sería posible dejarla a ella y a su hijo libre.¨ dijo una Estrella Anciana.

¨Los Revolucionarios no tienen la fuerza de Barbablanca y no veo a Luffy u otro yonko arriesgando el pellejo por esta mujer y por supuesto que Betty no quedaría libre. Nosotros la condenaríamos a ella y a su hijo a una vida de penitencia en otro tipo de prisión. Sería un ejemplo de redención y magnanimidad suprema de nuestra parte, mientras que ella pasaría de ser un icono de la fuerza y la rebeldía la perfecta madre abnegada, sumisa y arrepentida que conmociona a todos. Los pocos locos que aún la siguen abandonaran sus convicciones cuando ella se declare arrepentida de su colaboración con Dragón llorando y rindiéndose ante todos.¨ contestó Akainu.

Los nobles pese a verse escépticos comenzaron a aprobar la idea y en su mayoría votaron a favor. Tras el resultado de la votación Akainu sonrió con confianza, lo único que le faltaba para llevar a cabo el plan sería poder convencer a Betty de abandonar sus ideales y pedir perdón público. Akainu pensaba que eso era pan comido. El ya había manipulado muchos hombres antes, no veía porque manipular a esa mujer fuera a ser distinto. En especial en el estado tan vulnerable en el que se encontraba.


	6. Insomnio

Bien, regresé con otro capítulo más. Se que dije que iba a estar algo ocupada y que me iba a tardar más en actualizar, pero esta semana he tenido poco que hacer en el trabajo y algo de tiempo libre en la escuela. En este capitulo, al igual que en el anterior, hay temas fuertes, como aborto y pena de muerte. La visión que tengan los personajes no corresponde a la mía (soy neutral xP) y no quiero hacer proselitismo a favor o en contra. También hay violencia contra la mujer, menciones de abuso, violencia obstétrica, maltrato psicológico, esclavitud y maltrato infantil.

Roslie: ¡No te preocupes, Smoker esta vivo! Desertó, pero sigue combatiendo las injusticias y viendo que demonios hace para atrapar a Luffy (cosa que dudo que haga). No creo poder incluirlo en la historia, pero ten por seguro que, a diferencia de nuestra protagonista, Smoker esta sano y salvo. Como siempre, gracias por los reviews y las visitas, te mando mil abrazos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 6: Insomnio

El encierro había hecho con Betty algo que jamás pudieron hacer cientos de piratas, marines, tiranos y corsarios. Las cadenas de piedra marina habían quebrado su voluntad y roto su esperanza, su poder de animar a la gente había quedado anulado, incluso para si misma. Se sentía que estaba muerta en vida y que la ejecución en si no haría más que aligerar su sentencia. Sentir el cuerpo de su hijo moviéndose en su interior era por mucho la peor parte. Jamás lo vería nacer. Nunca escucharía su risa ni su llanto, no lo alimentaría, ni le cambiaria los pañales, ni le enseñaría a caminar o a decir palabras. No lo vería crecer, ni le contaría historias, no le enseñaría a contar ni a leer, ni tampoco lo regañaría cuando se portara mal o fuera travieso. Nunca festejaría su primer cumpleaños y ella nunca recibiría un regalo de día de las madres. Betty ni siquiera sabía si dentro de ella se gestaba un niño o una niña o de que color y forma serían sus ojos o su cabello. Ella estaba llorando por un desconocido que nunca podría conocer. Su hijo no tenía la culpa de que ella hubiera sido tan soberbia y hubiera tomado tantos riesgos. Cada vez que su hijo se movía en el interior de su vientre Betty pensaba en todo lo que jamás podrían hacer juntos.

Betty vio como una multitud de carceleros se aproximaban a su celda, viéndola fijamente. Betty pensó que seguramente le daría su ración de comida diaria, sin embargo ellos procedieron a entrar a su celda, vendarle los ojos y cargarla encadenada como de costumbre. En otro tiempo, Betty hubiera tratado de huir o golpear a cuantos guardias pudiera, pero la combinación del dolor físico y de su falta de ánimo hicieron que ella se dejara ser llevada sin protestas. Tras un largo rato siendo llevada a diestra y siniestra ella sintió como entraba a una sala completamente diferente a las otras y como su ropa era removida de forma lenta y delicada. Ella presintió que los depravados carceleros habían decidido abusar de ella o tortúrala como de costumbre, sin embargo en vez de eso pudo sentir como un montón de agua le caía como cascada al cuerpo y como ella comenzaba a ser lavada por varios estropajos duros y manos jabonosas. Pudo sentir también como alguien comenzaba a enjabonar y cepillar bruscamente su cabello, el cual al llevar meses sin tocar un cepillo o tijeras había crecido descontroladamente y se encontraba bastante enredado. Pronto la persona encargada de cepillarla se rindió tratando de desenmarañar su pelo, por lo que procedió a cortarle los mechones más intrincados.

No fue hasta después de haber sido lavada y secada que se le quitaron las vendas de los ojos dejándola ver donde estaba. La habitación era curiosamente amplia y llena de equipamiento medico, incluyendo una camilla. Parecía ser un cuarto de hospital, aunque en el fondo había la sensación de que aquel equipamiento había sido instalado de ultimo momento y que en circunstancias normales no estaría puesto allí. Al fondo de la habitación había un espejo que permitió que Betty pudiera ver su cuerpo completo. Sintió asco al ver su penoso estado físico, pues pese a estar nuevamente limpia la mayoría de sus heridas seguían sin cicatrizar por completo, recordándole toda la pesadilla que había vivido esos últimos meses. Las contusiones de los golpes de los Piratas de Barbanegra, las cortadas hechas por los interrogadores de Impel Down, picaduras de insectos, mordidas en el cuello, quemaduras provocadas por los puros de Shiliew. No importaba a que parte de su cuerpo mirara, ella lo único que vería serían heridas y recuerdos de los agravios que había sufrido. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, habiendo partes donde alcanzaba sus hombros y otras que estaban casi rapadas. Ella recordó con ironía como solía burlarse de los cortes de cabello de las demás personas, incluyendo a Karasu quien estaba completamente calvo. Pensó que si Karasu la viera ahora el estaría riendo y devolviéndole todos estos años de burlas. Claro, si hipotéticamente ella no estuviera en prisión tras haber sido abusada por más de dos meses y si el estuviera vivo. De todas las muertes de sus camaradas la de Karasu era la que más dolor le había producido. Ver como alguien tan fuerte y valiente como el era humillado hasta la muerte, sin que ella pudiera intervenir, le había roto un pedazo de su alma, el cual jamás sanaría.

Los carceleros que la habían llevado a ese lugar ya no estaban, ahora había un equipo de varios médicos y enfermeros, así como algunos guardias armados que seguían en su sitio para verificar que Betty no tratara de huir. Pronto el personal médico comenzó a limpiar y vendar las heridas de Betty, tras lo cual fue puesta en la camilla, donde fue atada con restricciones medicas, evitando cualquier intento de escape. Comenzaron a hacerle varias revisiones médicas estándar, tomar su pulso, sacar sangre, examinar sus ojos nariz y boca, así como sus órganos sexuales. Esta examinación médica fue seguida de una prueba de ultra sonido que permitió que Betty viera a su futuro hijo por primera vez. No era una imagen clara para ella, la ausencia de sus lentes dificultaba observar a detalle ciertas cosas y la falta de información sobre el estado de su hijo le hacia sentir algo perturbada.

¨¿Esta todo bien?¨ preguntó a los médicos tras armarse de valor por un buen rato. Los médicos no respondieron solo procedieron a hacer el resto del chequeo como si nada. ¨¡Pregunte si esta bien mi hijo, enfermero de mierda! ¿Acaso estas sordo maldito perro del gobierno?¨ gritó Betty con impaciencia. El encargado del ultrasonido no respondió, solo apago la máquina y le puso un tubo de suero intravenoso a su enojada paciente. ¨¡Carajo! ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Están jugando conmigo, verdad? ¡Díganme que quieren, malditos inútiles!¨ gritaba Betty furiosamente. Nadie respondió en la sala, todos se marcharon menos los guardias y un enfermero quien cubrió su desnudez con una sábana, largándose al poco tiempo y regresando con un plato de sopa tibia, del cual comenzó a alimentar a Betty a cucharadas, como si fuera una bebé. Pese a la desconfianza y a la ira que sentía, la antigua Comandante de East Blue no se reusó a ingerir la comida, la cual para su sorpresa tenía un sabor bastante rico, o al menos en comparación con las sobras que había comido los últimos meses. Parecía ser un caldo de verduras con un poco arroz y carne. El sabor no era ni blando ni picante, era neutro pero aún así lo suficientemente condimentado para agradarle.

Betty no sabía que estaba sucediendo, ni cuales eran las intenciones de esos tipos. La forma en la que cuidaban de ella era muy sospechosa, no dudaba que detrás de toda esta amabilidad se escondía algo siniestro. Vio el calendario que estaba en la pared, marcando el 30 de enero. Un día antes de su fecha de ejecución. A Betty se le heló la sangre al pensar en eso, sin embargo la combinación de hambre y su deseo por ignorar lo cerca que estaba su muerte la obligó a ignorar el dato y seguir comiendo, concentrándose en el sabor salado del tomate y los pedazos de arroz de la sopa. Antes de que ella alcanzara a acabar su caldo, pudo oír como un hombre abrió lentamente una puerta y entro a su habitación en ese instante. Betty reconoció a ese hombre en seguida. Sakazuki, mejor conocido como Akainu, quien tras haber servido varios años en la Marina había llegado a ser jefe de estado ahora se encontraba al lado de su camilla, viéndola fijamente con su característico semblante serio.

¨Puedes retirarte, yo me encargaré de ella.¨ ordenó Akainu al enfermero, quien salió rápidamente junto a los guardias, quienes parecían intuir que Akainu buscaba privacidad con la prisionera.

¨No te sientes lo suficientemente feliz lamiéndole las suelas a los nobles, así que has venido aquí para convertirme en una dona con relleno sabor a feto. Que patético.¨ contestó Betty con sarcasmo y amargura.

¨Veo que no has perdido tu impertinencia, eso me agrada. Y no, no planeo ejecutarla ahora. De hecho la felicito de antemano por su embarazo. Dime como te ha tratado la vida. ¿Algún plan pare el futuro?¨

¨Cállese viejo cobarde, estoy sentenciada a muerte. No quiero oírte pretendiendo que te preocupas por mi hijo.¨

¨Hija. De acuerdo con la información que obtuve del personal médico que la examino hace un rato, usted tendrá una hija, señorita Belo Betty. Aunque pensándolo bien no debería referirme a usted como ¨señorita¨, es muy obvio que usted no lo es.* Dime ¿quién es el afortunado y porque no esta aquí con nosotros festejando a su futura hija?¨ dijo Akainu sonriendo venenosamente.

¨Que le importa.¨ contestó Betty.

¨Pese a tu apariencia se que tu no eres una chica fácil, tu no te dejarías usar como si fueras una muñeca inflable. También se que estuviste liada con Marshall D. Teach y su tripulación por un buen rato, pero ese no es el punto, sabemos que ni Teach ni sus hombres tuvieron que ver con su hija. ¿Quién es el padre de la creatura Betty? ¿Es algún Revolucionario? ¨.

Betty no contestó, solo se quedo viendo a Akainu fríamente, respirando con profundidad y esforzándose en contenerse a si misma.

¨Tomaré eso como un si y como parece que no me vas a confesar creo que me pasare un rato adivinando. Déjame pensar… ¿Fue Dragon, verdad? No parece un hombre muy guapo pero debo admitir que la voluntad de D puede llegar a ser muy atractiva. ¿Quizá Sabo? Tienes cara que te gustan los hombres jóvenes y rebeldes, se nota que eres una robacunas hecha y derecha ¿No? Quizá soy muy tradicional en mis teorías, tal vez haya sido la reina de los Okama, después de todo tu eres de mente muy abierta y aunque el se la pasara su vida entera vestido de princesa al final su anatomía básica era la de un hombre. ¿Tal vez fue el mink de South Blue? Sería algo anómalo, un milagro enfermo de la naturaleza pero en este mundo hay tantas aberraciones que esa solo sería una más. ¿O tal vez fue Karasu de North Blue?¨ Sakazuki pudo ver como la mirada de Betty cambió al oír ese nombre. Akainu acababa de dar en el clavo, ahora solo tenía que seguir martillando.

¨¡Entonces el es el padre de tu hija! ¡Quien lo hubiera pensado! ¿Qué paso entre el y tu? ¿Fue una locura de una sola noche o acaso estaban en algo más serio?¨. Sakazuki sonrió al ver como el rostro de Betty se contorsionaba de la ira. Definitivamente Karasu era el padre de la hija de Betty y si bien Akainu había hecho este descubrimiento de forma semi-accidental el hombre de magma sabía como aprovechar al máximo los datos obtenidos a través del silencio de Betty, en especial ahora que la muerte de Karasu seguía siendo un suceso relativamente reciente.

¨¿Qué pensaste cuando te metiste con el? ¿Te dejaste llevar por la emoción? ¿O fue algo planeado? Dime, ¿Valió la pena haber copulado un rato con esa escoria? Quiero decir, para que tu y Teach se hayan revolcado con ese pajarraco tuvo que haber tenido algo bueno.¨ Akainu sonrió discretamente al ver a Betty al borde de las lágrimas, frunciendo el seño y respirando hondamente.

¨¡Respeta a mi hombre maldito perro de mierda! ¡Tu no tienes derecho a hablar de el así! ¡El tenía mucha más gentileza y valor en un solo dedo de lo que tu tendrás jamás en todo el cuerpo! ¡El dio su vida por mi y mis camaradas! ¡El siempre ayudo a quienes lo necesitaba, sin un cheque de los nobles mundiales respaldándolo!¨ gritó Betty enfurecida. Akainu, lejos de inmutarse por la ira de su prisionera, continuó hablando.

¨Mi querida Betty, yo no tengo porque respetar a un idiota que pasó la mayor parte de su vida unido a una banda de delincuentes. Tu hombre tuvo la muerte que se merecía, la de un criminal y un imbécil. No se si ustedes sepan pero la organización a la que tan orgullosamente perteneces ha puesto en peligro la vida de cientos de miles de personas. Solo piensa en el caos del Reverie. ¿Fuimos nosotros los que tratamos de destruir el castillo de Pangea y accidentalmente matamos a los desprevenidos en un fuego cruzado? Piensa en la tragedia de Longue Town. ¿Quién inicio el incendio y porque nadie de ustedes lo quiso detener? No fuimos nosotros, no. Piensa en que por su culpa, nuestro gobierno perdió a su líder central y nuestro poder económico y por consiguiente militar quedo tan mermado que mis hombres no pudieron ser capaces de detener el avance de los Yonkos a los cuatro mares y Paradise. ¿Sabes cuantas aldeas, ciudades y villas han quedado destruidas o puestas bajo custodia de los Yonkos actuales? Dicho metafóricamente, ustedes no eran los asesinos, pero no tuvieron problema en pasarle el cuchillo a los otros. Y sin irnos más lejos, tu y aquel hombre pájaro eligieron copular sin tener asegurada la victoria ni la guerra, se confiaron y no les importó exponerse a crear un ser humano el cual estaría forzado a vivir y en este mundo horrible que ustedes mismos habían creado. Piensa, si te hubieras quedado con Teach por otro rato y hubieras dado luz allí mismo ¿Qué es lo que hubiera hecho con tu hija? No tienes que decir la respuesta, los dos sabemos como hubiera acabado. Tu y el estúpido que te dejo embarazada no pensaron más que en satisfacerse a ustedes mismos, no vieron las consecuencias. Dime ¿Crees que valió la pena embarazarte en medio de esta guerra solo para hacer feliz cinco segundos a ese maldito cuervo retrasado? Ese idiota seguramente no sabía como usar un condón y tu estabas demasiado cachonda para explicarle. Bien por ustedes, seguro tuvieron un rato agradable. Lástima que el ya no este aquí para ver los resultados de su fertilidad e idiotez extrema. Tu y tus malogrados camaradas sellaron su destino al apoyar a Dragon y unirse a esta patética causa. Bartolomew Kuma, Monkey D. Dragon, Lindbergh, Morley Emporio Ivankov y Karasu; todos los principales líderes del ejercito muertos en menos de un año y en las más miserables y dolorosas condiciones posibles.¨

¨¡Ellos se sacrificaron para hacer este un mundo libre! Mis camaradas prefirieron arriesgarse y morir con honor a vivir esclavizados por escorias como los nobles.¨ gritó Betty a todo pulmón, indignada por las palabras de Akainu. Este solamente se rio con cinismo.

¨¿Morir con honor? , Kuma paso sus últimos días esclavizado, Dragon fue apuñalado por la espalda, Lindbergh fue convertido en un abrigo de piel barata y que decir de Karasu. Lo ultimo que hizo en su vida fue ser usado como saco de boxeo y puta de un miserable pirata. ¿Qué honor hay en eso? Tu estas a punto de seguir los pasos de tus compañeros y postrarte arrodillada ante la plataforma de ejecución, con la diferencia que tu vas a mandar a otro ser a tu mismo e infeliz destino. Dime ¿Te das cuenta que tus acciones han puesto en peligro a tu hija? Tu hija va a ser privada de la oportunidad de siquiera haber nacido, solo porque quisiste jugar a los revolucionarios. Todo mundo sabe que eres una mujer desconsiderada y que tus acciones egoístas han puesto en peligro a un ser inocente. Tu Belo Betty, portadora de la bandera de la libertad y comandante de East Blue, sacrificaras la vida de tu hija por un ideal patético. ¿Se siente bien que hayas fallado como madre sin siquiera haberlo sido por un momento? Dime ¿Acaso Karasu no quería una familia feliz? ¿Qué pensaría si dijera que tu dejaste a tu niña morir sin haber nacido?¨

¨Karasu era un médico, el sabía la diferencia entre un feto y un…¨ Akainu le dio una cachetada a Betty antes que terminara su explicación.

¨¡No seas patética Betty! ¡El muy imbécil apenas era un curandero barato, tu embarazo tiene siete meses, hay una creatura viable allí adentro y tu terquedad la esta matando! Y no me has respondido mi pregunta ¿Karasu y tu querían una familia feliz? ¿O simplemente estaba jugando contigo?¨ replico Akainu.

Betty no contestó. Se quedo en silenció llorando, pensando en Karasu. Su camarada, su amigo, su amante. En un principio, cuando Dragon aun no era el hombre más peligroso del mundo y el ¨ejercito¨ que manejaba no pasaba de diez personas, Betty conoció a Karasu. En ese entonces ella era solamente una campesina que aspiraba a liberarse de los Nobles Mundiales y Karasu un joven médico** que operaba en North Blue de forma clandestina. Era un tipo callado y pese a enojarse rápidamente, por lo general era alguien muy tranquilo. Rara vez hablaba de si mismo, se solía alejar de la gente con frecuencia, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido, algo bastante irónico tomando en cuenta su imponente e intimidante apariencia. Betty, al ser una extrovertida por naturaleza, encontraba el silencio de Karasu como algo misterioso.

Karasu, igual que ella, seguían al pie de la letra las ordenes de Dragon, confiaban en el y lo que fuera que el ordenara. A Betty le causaba conflicto como una persona tan secretista y aislada podía ser capaz de ser tan leal con Dragon y tan reservado con los otros. Ella constantemente trataba de romper su silencio, haciéndole preguntas o hablándole incansablemente, buscando una opinión de parte suya. El respondía de forma breve pero bastante sincera, no le importaba que lo que dijera no fuera agradable, simplemente lo decía. Era alguien bueno escuchando, aunque en ocasiones podía ser muy torpe y olvidadizo. Betty recordaba que a veces podía perderse en medio de una conversación, olvidarse de hacer alguna tarea básica, requerir que alguien le explicara otra vez algo que a simple vista era muy obvio o incluso olvidar encender el altavoz de su máscara. Era algo divertido ver como un hombre tan estoico y frío podía ser tan bobo a veces. A ella le agradaba mucho pasar tiempo con Karasu y podía ver que el se sentía feliz con ella. Poco a poco su amistad se hizo más intima, compartiendo tiempo juntos no solo los peligros de sus misiones y el ideal de Dragon, sino también sus propios sueños, miedos y ambiciones.

Recordó la primera vez que ella lo vio sin máscara y como el instintivamente disperso su cuerpo en forma de cuervos, tratando de evitar que vieran su marca de vergüenza. Betty lejos de horrorizarse le pidió que no se fuera, diciéndole que nadie de de los revolucionarios lo dañaría o trataría de vender solo por algo que le había ocurrido en el pasado.¨Yo moriré antes que dejar que esas escorias vuelvan a dañarte. Eres mi mejor amigo y miembro del Ejercito Revolucionario, naciste para ser libre. ¡No dejes que tu pasado te encadene!¨. Karasu simplemente se desplomó con las palabras de Betty y corrió a abrazarla, llorando, completamente vulnerable.

El narro a Betty cada detalle de su doloroso pasado, como tras haber quedado huérfano por la culpa de una epidemia de peste confió ciegamente en un desconocido que le prometió llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Le dijo como ese hombre, al darse cuenta de que era usuario de una fruta del diablo y aprovechándose de su inocencia, lo vendió al mejor postor. Le contó como fue usado y abusado por los nobles, quienes lo exhibían como un objeto exótico y un animal de carga sin voz, voto o sentimientos. Dijo que tras varios años el escapó por mera suerte y que el se sentía tan aterrado de regresar a esa vida que comenzó a aislarse de las personas y volverse desconfiado, pues sentía que alguien podía volver a abusar de su confianza. Le contó como el tuvo que aprender medicina por su propia cuenta, porque sabía que no le dejarían ser aprendiz de medicina si sabían que era un esclavo fugitivo de los nobles. Betty simplemente lo apoyo mientras le narraba su vida y le ayudo mucho tiempo después, cuando quiso revelarle su secreto a Dragon y los demás revolucionarios.

El nunca dejó de sentirse agradecido con Betty por haberlo ayudado a confiar más en si mismo y en sus amigos. Betty podía sentir poco a poco que había algo más que una amistad entre ellos, sentía que Karasu la miraba de otra forma y que cada vez que hablaban el mundo se aligeraba un poco. Era una sensación extraña, pero agradable para los dos. A medida que el Ejercito Revolucionario fue creciendo Karasu y Betty se vieron obligados a separarse y enfocarse cada uno en comandar a los hombres de sus respectivos mares nativos. Fue una partida dolorosa, pero necesaria y aún pese a no frecuentarse ellos supieron mantenerse en contacto. La novedosa tecnología de Lindbergh y la fruta del diablo de Karasu facilitaron en cierto grado el proceso.

Betty aún recordaba como ella en medio de una de las tantas reuniones generales convocadas por Dragon, poco antes de regresar a sus puestos ella decidió quedarse un rato a solas con Karasu y como ella, cansada de esperar a que el le confesara lo obvio le dijo que lo amaba. Recordaba de forma perfecta como la expresión inicialmente confundida de Karasu se fue tornando en esa mirada tan rara y tierna que solo le dedicaba a ella y como después el procedió a quitarse su máscara solo para posar sus labios desfigurados por la marca de los Dragones Celestiales en los de ella. Ellos iniciaron su relación sabiendo que no podrían comunicarse de forma frecuente y que cualquier despedida podría ser la última.

El día que festejaron su supuesta victoria contra el gobierno mundial Betty y Karasu pensaron que estaban del otro lado, que habían ganado y que no habría nada que los separaría nunca. Pensaron que tenían la vida resuelta y que ahora podrían pensar en tener un futuro junto. Ella pensó que una vez que la agitación social de la revolución se calmara podrían simplemente retirarse a una isla de la Grand Line y formar una familia juntos, en un mundo libre hecho por ellos mismos.

Betty recordaba como al poco tiempo de su aparente victoria Karasu le comentó que el se sentiría muy feliz de formar una familia juntos. Recordó como una noche mientras se encontraban acostados en una de las habitaciones de la base de la isla Momorio, Karasu le había dicho que sería muy feliz de tener hijos y darles la infancia que nunca tuvo.

¨Me gustaría tener hijos. Tal vez adoptar, aunque no me importaría si tu quedaras…¨

¨¿Embarazada? La mayoría de las parejas piensan al revés, por lo general les gustaría más tener un hijo propio que uno adoptado. En lo personal creo que adoptar seria algo interesante, no me veo a mi misma embarazada.¨ dijo Betty interrumpiendo a Karasu.

¨No digo que sea malo tener hijos, yo los amaría de igual forma y te apoyaría con todos los cuidados médicos de tu embarazo, pero creo que podríamos ayudar a alguien que pasó por lo mismo que yo.¨ contestó Karasu recostando su cabeza de forma casual en los pechos de su amante. Era una costumbre extraña que adoptaba cada vez que dormía con ella, pues pese a ser más alto que ella a Karasu no le importaba torcer su cuerpo de forma extraña con tal de tener esa agradable sensación de suavidad y contacto físico.

¨Sabes calvito, me agrada tu manera de pensar. Yo de chica quería una familia, pero dejé ese sueño atrás tras ver lo jodido que estaba el mundo, quizá ahora podría retomarlo. Si a ti no te molesta, claro.¨ Karasu solo sonrió y respondió a Betty.

¨Por supuesto que no me molesta.¨

Recordaba también una de las ultimas conversaciones que tuvo con el antes de su encuentro con Barbanegra. Ella acababa de vomitar y el, pese que ella le pidió que no la ayudara a limpiar el desorden que había dejado en los azulejos del castillo de Ivankov, Karasu se quedo con ella enjuagando el piso.

¨¿Estas bien?¨ preguntó Karasu.

¨Si, si. Estoy algo afectada por lo que ha estado pasando últimamente y he comido algunas cosas en mal estado. Deja de preocuparte por mi gigantón.¨ Karasu se veía frustrado, sabía que Betty se sentía mal y que lo estaba negando.

¨¿Has tenido tu periodo?¨ preguntó bruscamente.

¨¡No deberías preguntarme eso! ¿Estas insinuando algo?¨ respondió Betty algo nerviosa.

¨Ya hemos tenido sexo, puedo preguntarte de eso. Lidiar con un embarazo y sus complicaciones puede ser peligroso en este momento, estoy preocupado de que algo llegara a pasarte.¨ contestó de manera directa.

¨Usaste preservativo.¨ respondió Betty.

¨No es un método perfecto, pudo haber fallado.¨

¨Tengo un periodo irregular y he comido algo en mal estado, eso es todo. No te preocupes tanto por mi, grandulón.¨ contestó Betty. Ambos cambiaron el tema, demasiado negados y preocupados en otros asuntos como para seguir discutiendo el asunto. Betty sabía que Karasu no creía sus escusas, pero en ese entonces ella aún creía en ellas, por lo que decidió fingir que no pasaba nada. Betty pensó con amargura que tal vez debió haberse atendido a si misma tan pronto notó cambios y que ella debió haber dejado a Karasu intervenir de algún modo.

Ella seguía sintiéndose culpable por no haberle dicho lo que estaba pasando con su cuerpo y haberse negado a ver la verdad respecto a su embarazo antes. Se había mentido a si misma y al hombre que amaba.

Betty jamás podría olvidar las ultimas palabras de Karasu. ¨Perdóname por seguir siendo débil, perdóname no haberte protegido.¨ fue lo que le susurro mientras estaba siendo humillado de forma pública y sus órganos estaban fallando. Betty hubiera querido contestarle que ella no tenía nada que perdonarle, que el había actuado de forma valiente y correcta como siempre, que el sin importar lo que le hicieran el era hombre más fuerte que ella había conocido y que merecía ser libre como uno de sus cientos de cuervos. Ella hubiera querido haberle dicho que lo amaba, en vez de haberse quedado como inútil pidiendo auxilio y forcejeando contra ese horrible hombre invisible. Quería gritarle que ella estaba feliz de ser la madre de su hija y que ellos serían la mejor familia del mundo. Sabía que eso no se podría pues aunque gritara a todo pulmón el nunca la escucharía. Karasu estaba muerto y en poco tiempo ella también lo estaría. Ni ella ni Karasu habían creído en la posibilidad de una vida después de la muerte, por lo que cualquier deseo o pensamiento que haya tenido para el y su hija desaparecerían con ella sin llegar a nadie.

¨¿Y que quieres que haga? ¡Estoy condenada a muerte! ¡Tu y los patéticos nobles son culpables de que me estén ejecutando!¨ gritó Betty completamente alterada, apretando el puño y derramando lagrimas.

Akainu sonrió de satisfacción mientras veía a Betty perder los estribos. Bingo. Akainu la tenía donde la quería.

¨Existe una ley en desuso. Si un ejecutado pide perdón públicamente y los nobles mundiales consideran que hay un verdadero arrepentimiento, la pena se absuelve. Por tratarse de un caso especial se te concederá la posibilidad de pedir clemencia. Si tu, Belo Betty mañana en la plataforma de ejecución, llegases a pedir perdón, retractarte y ordenarle públicamente a tus seguidores que se rindan, no quedarías libre. Pero tu ejecución se suspendería permanentemente y tu y tu hija serían puestas en una prisión especial donde el gobierno les daría lo necesario y continuarían sus vidas, con pensión hasta la muerte de ambas. ¿Aceptas humillarte y reconocer tus fallas a cambio de la vida de tu hija y la tuya?¨ dijo Akainu esperando que la revolucionaria respondiera.

¨¿Por qué me quieres perdonar a mi? ¿Por qué no perdonaste a los otros que ejecutaste?¨ preguntó Betty con lagrimas en el rostro.

¨Porque tu eres una mujer especialmente amada por el pueblo y si te arrepientes tu probarías al mundo que cualquier sabandija miserable puede cambiar su vida para bien si se lo propone. Aunque no lo creas yo no soy muy amigo de los nobles que digamos y si los convencemos de que alguien como tu puede cambiar, quizá sean mas piadosos de ahora en adelante. ¿Aceptas mi propuesta? ¿O prefieres que te matemos a ti y a tu hija? De la única cosa que eres libre en este momento es de decidir tu destino.¨ contestó Akainu.

Betty cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y tragó saliva.

¨Acepto. Yo Belo Betty, pediré perdón públicamente mañana en la plataforma de ejecución ante todos.¨ dijo finalmente la revolucionaria, sintiéndose completamente derrotada.

¨Perfecto. Mañana nos veremos en la plataforma de ejecución. Por cierto, has algo con tu cabello, tu perdón será transmitido en vivo por todo el mundo. No me gustaría que te vieran con esas greñas desaliñadas.¨ dijo Akainu, despidiéndose cínicamente de la revolucionaria quien se limitó a llorar en silencio.

XXX

* Para mis lectores extranjeros (en especial no hispanohablantes), si bien en español la palabra ¨señorita¨ significa mujer soltera (y por lo general joven), a veces en algunas partes de México se suele usar para referirse a una mujer virgen, aunque el uso de este término para referirse a mujeres vírgenes esta volviéndose cada vez más obsoleto. No se si en otros países hispanohablantes se tenga la costumbre de usar la palabra ¨señorita¨ de esa manera.

** Tengo la teoría/headcanon de que Karasu es médico del ER (de allí la mascara de médico de la peste). Siguiendo esta teoría Karasu, al igual que los médicos de la peste, no tendría los conocimientos que un médico formal poseía durante el medievo/renacimiento, sin embargo tendría nociones básicas y conocimientos prácticos.


	7. Sueño eterno

Bien, aquí dejo mi penúltimo capítulo. Me tarde mucho en subir este capítulo porque a parte de estar ocupada con mis cosas de la universidad y mi trabajo, quise de una vez poner los dos capítulos al mismo tiempo, para que así las ansias por el tan esperado final no se comiera vivos a mis queridos lectores. Les advierto que este va a estar particularmente fuerte, así que prepárense para el angst y la tragedia. Igual que los anteriores habrá menciones de abuso infantil, tortura y violencia, pero si ya aguantaron el resto de los capítulos me supongo que podrán lidiar con este.

Monnie´s: Me alegra que te este gustando este fanfic. Y no te preocupes por Inazuma, su destino será revelado en el último capítulo.

Disfruten estos últimos capítulos.

Capítulo 7: Sueño eterno

Belo Betty miró el calendario de la ¨sala médica¨ donde se encontraba: había llegado el día de su ejecución. Antes de partir los guardias de Impel Down le removieron sus restricciones médicas, remplazándolas por esposas de piedra marina. Los guardias también se encargaron de vestirla con una ropa distinta al uniforme de prisión que había llevado los días anteriores. Su ropa era un vestido de manga larga bastante holgado, el cual le cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos de forma perfecta, contrastando con su antiguo y provocador estilo. Una guardia mujer, viendo el desastre que habían hecho con el cabello de Betty, trató de componerlo y dejarlo todo al mismo nivel, pero al poco tiempo de andar recortando su cabellera y dándose cuenta lo poco femenino que se estaba viendo ese corte, procedió a cubrir su cabeza con una pañoleta, la cual no dejaba ver nada de su maltratada cabellera púrpura. Esa misma guardia procedió a también tratar de cubrir sus peores moretones con maquillaje y a ponerle un poco de rubor natural, para hacer que su tortura y encierro se vieran menos obvios.

Betty se vio a si misma en el espejo no reconociéndose en esas ropas tan modestas. Ella nunca se hubiera vestido así, pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto. Ella no era una invitada de lujo que pudiera ordenar cualquier ropa para si misma y los guardias estaban siendo considerados con ella al dejarla vestirse con un vestido abrigador, no como Barbanegra quien simplemente la dejaba desnuda, como si fuera un animal o un objeto. Betty recordó a Barbanegra, sintiéndose inmediatamente asqueada al pensar lo que le había hecho ese hombre y su tripulación. Betty trató de tranquilizarse y respirar profundamente, concentrándose en el aire entrando a su cuerpo. Ella se llevó la mano al vientre de forma instintiva al sentir los movimientos de su hija no nacida. Pronto tendría que hacerse cargo de ella, no sabía que hacer con una niña recién nacida, ni que le iban a proporcionar para cuidarla. Tal vez iba a aprender en la marcha, tal vez le iban a enseñar, pero el pánico de tener a un ser tan delicado a su cuidado y que algo saliera mal era una sensación horrible.

Belo Betty fue transportada en un barco a Mariejoise donde se postraría ante la plataforma de ejecución y de acuerdo con lo acordado con Akainu pediría clemencia a los nobles. Aquel barco tenía una vigilancia incomparable, Betty pensó que seguramente varios lugares de la Grand Line y los Blues habían quedado desprotegidos a causa de las movilizaciones militares causadas por su ejecución, cosa que la hacía sentir aun más culpable. El nivel de seguridad era tan alto que incluso habían enviado a dos almirantes para vigilarla de forma directa. La recién nombrada almirante Gion y el veterano Borsalino estaban custodiándola celosamente, como si fuera un pequeño cotorro enjaulado. Las miradas extrañamente tranquilas de los almirantes no hacían más que empeorar las cosas. Betty al no tener un bote de basura o retrete cerca, vomitó accidentalmente sobre los pulcros zapatos de Borsalino. Betty temió que Borsalino fuera a lastimarla o reaccionar de mala forma, sin embargo el almirante solo saco un pañuelo y limpió sus zapatos sin la menor muestra de asco, mientras que por su parte Gion se aproximo a Betty y le ayudo a limpiarse a si misma.

¨No te preocupes, eres una mujer muy fuerte y estas tomando la decisión correcta.¨ dijo Guion sonriendo amablemente. Betty suspiró. Aparentemente los marines sabían a donde se dirigía su ¨ejecución¨. Su perdón público no sería un acto espontáneo, sino un plan elaborado por la marina para tratar de mantener su popularidad a flote. Probablemente todos los asistentes a esa patética ¨ejecución¨ sabían que ella sería perdonada y esa odiosa ceremonia de perdón solamente se llevaría a cabo para engañar al resto de la población con un cuento falso y cursi que pudiera hacer que ellos cambiaran su parecer de los nobles y aplacarse. La frase de Gion pese a tener genuinamente buenas intenciones se sentía igual de falsa que su ejecución. Betty no se consideraba una mujer fuerte y la situación en la que estaba era prueba de ello. Si ella hubiera sido fuerte, ella hubiera sido capaz de haber salvado a sus amigos y derrocado a los nobles, en vez de estar allí parada como estúpida esperando a recibir perdón de ellos.

¨Es la única que puedo tomar, ahora imbécil. ¿Crees que esto estaba en mi plan de vida?¨ contestó Betty amargamente.

¨No, pero es la mejor. Los accidentes pasan. Lo importante es no dejar que estos arruinen nuestra vida. Además nosotros estaríamos encantados de ayudarlas a usted y su niña en el futuro. No me gustaría que usted tuviera que lidiar con la maternidad por si sola tras todo lo que ha pasado.¨ comentó Borsalino terminando de limpiar sus zapatos y sonriéndole a su prisionera con una mezcla de compasión y condescendencia.

Aquello que le estaba pasando no era un accidente. Nadie se despierta y accidentalmente encarcela, tortura y monta una ejecución pública contra una mujer embarazada. Nada de eso era un accidente. Todo era un plan elaborado con anticipación para llevar a cumplir la agenda de esos miserables nobles. Lo único que había sido un ¨accidente¨ había sido su embarazo el cual no hubiera sido ningún problema de no haber sido por el lío en la que la habían metido.

¨Nada de esto es un accidente.¨ contestó Betty con frialdad.

Borsalino se vio ligeramente sorprendido por la aclaración de Betty y le contestó.

¨Ohhh… ya veo. Siento mucho que un evento tan lindo y anticipado de su vida como la maternidad halla sido manchado por asuntos políticos. Le doy mi mas sincero pésame por su pareja... ¿Karasu era su nombre, verdad? Pese a no estar de acuerdo con su causa debo de admitir que lo que le hicieron fue algo bastante cruel e inhumano. Ojalá un día se le castigue a Barbanegra por todos sus crímenes, incluyendo los abusos cometidos contra usted y el padre de su hija.¨

Betty frunció el ceño. Estaba indignada de que hubieran divulgado la relación que ella había tenido con Karasu, siendo que ellos dos habían mantenido su relación en secreto por años y no pensaban en mostrarla hasta que los dos estuvieran listos. Sin embargo lo que más le enojo fue la falsa simpatía con la que le hablaban. La simpatía de Borsalino y Gion era hipocresía pura. Ellos eran unos de los culpables de que ella estuviera allí. Ellos eran unos de los miserables que diezmaron las fuerzas revolucionarias y que durante todo su tiempo sirviendo en la marina, no hicieron lo suficiente por impedir que Marshal D. Teach llegara a ese nivel de poder y fuera capaz de arrasar ciudades e islas enteras. ¡Incluso ellos mismos le acababan de dar a los subordinados de Teach tres mil millones de berries y una propiedad en el reino de Ballywood! Borsalino y Gion eran uno de los muchos culpables de que los nobles aún estuvieran en el poder y que ella durante tantos años hubiera tenido que luchar contra ellos. Ellos eran culpables y nunca habría un gesto lo suficientemente amable como para limpiar sus actos.

Betty estuvo a punto de contestar a Borsalino, pero sus acciones fueron detenidas al llegar a su destino: Mariegeoise. Su supuesta ejecución sería llevada a cabo en el castillo de Pangea, justo en la Plaza de Socialización. El camino a la plaza de socialización fue largo para ella, quien pese a estar embarazada y no completamente recuperada de sus heridas fue forzada a caminar rápidamente hacia la plataforma de ejecución rodeada por montones de marines y guardias altamente armados. Betty observo a sus alrededores. Cualquier punto por el que a ella se le ocurriera que pudiera venir un ataque estaba rodeado y vigilado. Esto no era de extrañarse, pues tras lo ocurrido hace meses en el Reverie los Nobles Mundiales no se querían arriesgar a otro zafarrancho de ese estilo. Las ruinas y escombros de su batalla anterior aún eran visibles, varias de las obras arquitectónicas que antes dominaban el paisaje ahora estaban deshechas.

Finalmente llegó al patíbulo que se encontraba en medio de la Plaza, donde Betty fue obligada a arrodillarse viendo al frente. Aparte de los marines, almirantes y gobernantes de los países del gobierno mundial se encontraban todos los Dragones Celestiales, quienes a distancia la rodeaban sentados en varias sillas de oro solido, mirándola altivamente, sonriendo ante el hecho de que su mayor enemiga estuviera arrodillada y derrotada frente a ellos, lista para pedir clemencia. Akainu también estaba allí vigilando todo viendo fijamente a Betty, esperando que ella cumpliera su papel.

Betty veía cientos de Den Den Mushis y aparatos de comunicación listos para transmitir su ejecución en vivo, así como docenas de periodistas de los diarios más importantes, esperando ver su ¨ejecución¨. Betty se preguntó si ellos también sabrían la verdadera naturaleza de este circo o si en verdad creían que verían su muerte en vivo.

Akainu se paró frente a Betty, con su semblante firme y procedió a leer su sentencia:

¨Belo Betty de East Blue. Usted va a ser ejecutada bajo los cargos de rebelión contra las autoridades del gobierno, destrucción y daño a la propiedad privada, conspiración, terrorismo, asesinato, inmoralidad e incitación a la violencia. Sus acciones contra el Gobierno Mundial y los Dragones Celestiales fueron muy lejos y su participación directa como Comandante del Ejercito Revolucionario es una deshonra y peligro para el mundo, especialmente…¨ Poco a poco Betty se sentía menos concentrada en escuchar a Akainu. Su mente divagaba y viajaba a otro lugar y otro momento…

Desde Betty niña había sido una rebelde. Siempre cuestionaba a los ancianos de su pueblo y a la gente que seguía leyes absurdas, se burlaba de ellos y de su forma arcaica de ver la vida. Ella no entendía porque ellos decían que la mujer debía ser callada y sumisa o porque se le debía reverenciar a el gobierno, si las mujeres de su aldea trabajaban igual de arduo que los hombres y los nobles nunca hacían nada por ellos. Y por supuesto, cualquiera de su aldea trabajaba más que los nobles. Tampoco entendía porque cada vez que los nobles venían ellos hacían lo que se les daba la gana, incluso si llegaban a matar o herir gente. Sus padres, pese a amarla a ella con toda su alma, pensaban que Betty era una niña problemática y procuraban que ella no dijera o hiciera nada malo en publico, sin embargo fallaban casi siempre. Después de todo nada de lo que decía Betty era mentira. Muy en secreto todos pensaban como ella, pero nadie decía nada por miedo a los nobles y su poder.

Betty recordó como un día que sus padres fallaron al recaudar la cuota de grano exigida por el cobrador de impuestos que representaba a los nobles, este les asesino a sangre fría y se expropio de su pequeña parcela de tierra y su modesta casa. Betty y sus hermanos quedaron huérfanos y tuvieron que ingeniárselas para sobrevivir por su cuenta. Sus dos hermanos mayores se unieron a los marines, muriendo en batalla al poco tiempo, mientras que ella y sus dos hermanas menores se dedicaron a trabajar cultivos ajenos, esperando ganar algo de dinero. La paga miserable, las hambrunas constantes y los horrorosos impuestos orillaron muchas veces a que Betty tuviera que prostituirse y delinquir para ganar dinero rápido y mantenerse a ella y a sus hermanas. Sin embargo no fue suficiente. Esa vida de miseria hizo que sus hermanitas enfermaran por desnutrición y murieran. Sin embargo, Betty fue fuerte y en vez de rendirse, decidió buscar como acabar con los nobles y durante años trató de buscar información sobre ellos y como acabar con su gobierno horrible y sus injusticias. No podía dejar que alguien pasara por lo que ella había pasado, tenía que dejar de ser víctima y empezar a actuar, por lo que ella decidió organizarse y comenzar a hacer actos de vandalismo contra los nobles, los cobradores de impuestos y marines corruptos.

Sus acciones tomaron tanta fama que al poco tiempo fue localizada por el líder de el aquel entonces diminuto Ejercito Revolucionario. Dragon, entonces un carismático joven, pidió a Betty que se les uniera y ella, viendo sus buenas intenciones acepto. Los miembros de esta nueva organización fueron su nueva familia y junto a ellos pudo hacer que su lucha fuera mucho mayor de lo que ella jamás hubiera pensado. Ella tampoco olvidaría la alegría que sintió cuando encontró su fruta del diablo, justo entre varias manzanas y frutas de temporada en el mercado. Ella, sin saber que era la mordió y tras la amargura inicial, sintió una energía inesperada y supo en ese momento cual sería su papel en esta revolucionaria hazaña. Ella por fin haría que la gente dijera lo que quisiera decir, sin miedo a los nobles, los ancianos o incluso de piratas y corsarios de la talla de Gekko Moira y Kaido. Belo Betty juró ante sus camaradas que no se volvería a arrodillar ante nadie y que viviría como ella siempre había querido: libre.

Betty se preguntó que diría la intrépida Belo Betty del pasado de el hecho de que ella hubiera canjeado su libertad por la vida de su hija. Ella jamás pensó en tener una hija en primer lugar, menos de esa manera. La única vez que ella en verdad quiso tener una familia se la imagino viviendo de forma libre en un mundo menos injusto del en que ella había nacido. Su hija no sería libre y pese a que ellas fueran a ser mantenidas de por vida, sabía que esa vida sería bajo la sombra de un gobierno tiránico y que el hecho de que ella rogara por su vida y pidiera a sus camaradas que se rindiera sería un acto de cobardía extrema. Ella viviría el resto de su vida como una cobarde. ¿De verdad valía la pena vivir así? E incluso si valiera ¿Podía ella confiar que el Gobierno Mundial respetaría su promesa y el permitirían una vida larga y prospera? Ellos habían hecho demasiadas atrocidades y mentido de tantas cosas, no le extrañaría que la mataran a ella o a su hija en algún punto y lo hicieran parecer una enfermedad súbita o accidente. ¿De verdad valía la pena tirar al caño todo en lo que creía y todo por lo que había luchado para acabar así?

Cuando Betty volvió en si Akainu acababa de terminar su discurso y la estaba viendo de frente. Se veía como si esperara a que Betty dijera algo. Parecía que esperaba a que ella pidiera clemencia tal y como habían acordado. Sin embargo Betty se quedo callada. No dijo nada en absoluto, simplemente miro a Akainu de forma desafiante. ¿Por qué tenía que pedir perdón a esos idiotas después de todo lo que le habían hecho? Ella no les pediría perdón, no rebajaría su orgullo ni traicionaría a los ideales por los que siempre había peleado. Su hija no merecía ser hija de una cobarde y tener que aguantar un mundo tan cruel e injusto.

Akainu espero por un rato la reacción de Betty a su discurso, sin embargo solo obtuvo silencio. En los asientos de los nobles se podía oír su indignación y sus murmullos, cuestionándose entre si porque aquella mujer aun no había pedido clemencia ni se había disculpado. El plan que Akainu había elaborado para hacer que Betty pidiera perdón público no estaba saliendo de la forma planeada. Akainu, opto por armarse de paciencia, posiblemente ella aún no sabía cual era el momento apropiado para pedir disculpas.

¨Antes de morir ¿te gustaría decirnos tus ultimas palabras?¨ preguntó Akainu tratando de hacer que Betty reaccionara y dijera su maldita disculpa. Betty se quedo callada, mirando fija y desafiantemente a los presentes. Los nobles estaban viendo a Akainu de forma desesperada, preguntando con la mirada porque ella aun no les rogaba perdón. Borsalino y Gion también le echaron una mirada nerviosa a Akainu. Akainu recordaba como Borsalino y Gion protestaron ante la idea de ejecutar a Betty estando embarazada, alegando que aquel acto era demasiado inmoral para sus estándares. Parecía como si ellos le estuvieran regañando por estar fallando con su cometido de perdonar la vida de Betty.

¨¡Como si yo tuviera la culpa de la terquedad de esa zorra!¨ Akainu maldijo internamente. ¨¿Por qué no la ejecutan? ¿Qué pasa no va a rogar piedad?¨ gritó Santa Shalulia desde su asiento. Akainu contuvo sus ganas de reprimir a Santa Shalulia por su impertinencia. Todo esto era un plan para salvar la reputación de los nobles y hacer que el mundo viera que no eran tan malos como decían, sin embargo la actuación de Shalulia en aquel evento los estaba arruinando. Su plan se estaba desmoronando, tenía que actuar rápido y evitar la tragedia que estaba en puertas de ocurrir. Inhalo aire profundamente y reanudo su negociación con Betty.

¨ Antes que nada informo que como prueba máxima de la benevolencia de nuestros Nobles Dragones Celestiales, tomando en cuenta su estado de preñez y respetando la valiosa vida por nacer que carga en el interior de su cuerpo, los Dragones Celestiales le otorgará una oportunidad de rogar por su vida y pedir perdón ante las máximas autoridades del gobierno por sus faltas ante nuestra sagrada justicia absoluta. A cambio usted quedara absuelta. ¿Acepta y se arrepiente de sus errores cometidos, Belo Betty?¨ dijo Akainu viendo directamente a Betty. Fue allí cuando Betty comprendió que no podía quedarse callada, tenía que hablar, no solo por su vida, sino por la de su hija… y la de aquellos que aun creían en sus ideales.

¨Yo no tengo que pedir perdón a nadie. Ustedes, miserables pedazos de escoria deberían pedir perdón de rodillas. No solo a mi, sino a todos los que han herido, matado y esclavizado.¨ dijo Betty con una voz potente y estremecedora. Los nobles, marienes y periodistas estaban atónitos, murmurando y comenzando a inquietarse por las palabras de Betty. Akainu, enfadado al ver su plan frustrarse le gritó:

¨¿Cómo te atreves? ¡El Gobierno Mundial esta salvando tu vida y la de tu hija y tu nos escupes en la cara! ¡Retráctate antes que yo haga algo que tu lamentes!¨ dijo Akainu increíblemente enojado.

Ella solamente esbozo una sonrisa amarga y continuó con su discurso:

¨Ya has hecho muchas cosas que yo lamento, comenzando por el barco de refugiados que quemaste en Ohara. ¡Ups! A veces se me olvida que la gente aquí no tiene buena memoria de los pecados de quienes dicen protegerlos. Les gusta pretender que todos son angelitos incorruptibles y héroes de la justicia absoluta, cuando no son más que una bola de cobardes. ¡No pretendan que les interesa las vidas de las mujeres embarazadas ni sus niños, por favor! ¿Recuerdan las matanzas de Baterilla? Recuerden como todos esos niños y mujeres inocentes murieron por perseguir al supuesto hijo y a la amante de Gol D. Roger y lo peor es que fallaron, tardaron más de veinte años en darse cuenta de su error y acabar con el hijo de Roger en una guerra absurda que pudo haber sido evitada. Por supuesto, trataron de tapar toda esa masacre, difamaron a quienes murieron en ella, borrando sus nombres y rostros, justo como lo hicieron con los presos que huyeron de Impel Down y que hasta ahora siguen sueltos sin que haya nuevos carteles de recompensa hablando de ellos. Prefirieron ocultar su fracaso, tal como tratan de ocultar sus practicas esclavistas. Ustedes los nobles no tienen piedad en usar a hombres, mujeres y niños para cualquier diversión superflua. ¿Construcción de un nuevo castillo? ¿Orgías con sirenas? ¿Torneos de gladiadores? ¿Sirvienta que te atienda incondicionalmente por 24 horas? ¿O tal vez un zoológico humano? Claro, todo esto es posible si la ¨justicia¨ se hace de la vista gorda ante la esclavitud y la miseria de la gente. ¿Creen que acaso ustedes con sus ropas finas y sangre noble son mejores que Barbanegra o Kaido? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ustedes son una bola de psicópatas y apestan a hipocresía! ¡Sus manos están manchadas con la sangre de cientos de inocentes! Y todos los marines y periodistas que se me quedan viendo son casi igual de culpables, asquerosos e hipócritas que esos charlatanes con peceras en la cabeza y cabello de bastón enrollado. No digan que se preocupan por mis desgracias si apoyan a estos inútiles. Sus manos tienen la sangre de Bartolomew Kuma, quien pese a su fama de tirano fue amable siempre y se sacrifico por los que amaba; Monkey D. Dragon, hijo de un héroe de la marina que lucho para acabar con los privilegios de los nobles; Lindbergh, el mink inventor más famoso del mundo; de Morley, el gigante generoso con cara de patata que se reformo para ayudar a otros; de Emporio Ivankov, la reina de los milagros inesperados y la de Karasu, quien vivía para proteger a otros y además de ser el hombre que más amo es el padre de mi hija. Tienen sangre de sus familias y sus amigos también, incluyendo a la de todos los habitantes de Goa. Y si, estoy arrepentida, muy arrepentida… de no haberlos matado cuando pude y de haber arrastrado a mi hija, mi preciosa hija no nacida a esta plaza llena de asesinos sin vergüenza. ¡Me podrán encarcelar por muchas cosas, pero jamás por decir mentiras!¨

Betty pudo ver como la multitud de nobles desde sus gradas se comenzó a descontrolar y comenzaba a pedir que se reanudara su ejecución, como pedían que la mataran de ipso facto y la torturaran de la peor manera, sin embargo ella no sintió miedo. Había sobrevivido a tantas cosas… un puñado de chiflados con disfraz de astronauta no serían un gran lío. Disfrutó como el falso perdón del gobierno se desvanecía y como la supuesta piedad de los nobles se esfumaba, mostrando en vivo sus verdaderos colores.

¨¡Almirante! ¡Mátenla ahora! ¡Háganlo ejecútenla, destrípenla, hagan que sufra esa ramera!¨ gritaba Shalulia.

¨¡Asquerosa, como se atreve a rechazar nuestra oferta! ¡Viólenla antes de matarla, despedácenla, hagan que sufra!¨ gritaba Charloss con su tono de niño chiflado.

Borsalino y Gion miraban nerviosamente a los nobles, a Akainu y a la prisionera, sintiéndose en una encrucijada. Betty les había dicho la verdad de su carácter, les había dolido lo que dijo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dudaban de su propia moral y justicia. Borsalino se sentía físicamente enfermo, como si lo hubieran lastimado intensamente, llevaba años sin sentirse así. ¿Sería efecto de la fruta del diablo de Betty? No, eso no tenía sentido. Ella estaba encadenada con piedra marina. Tenía que ser el estrés, la edad, o tal vez… ¿su conciencia? Quería que todos se calmaran, pero el mismo estaba paralizado por la tensión que sentía en ese momento. Pese a todas las cosas crueles que había hecho en su vida, el jamás había matado a una mujer embarazada. O al menos no de forma directa. Si dejaba que alguien lastimara a Betty su conciencia jamás estaría a gusto. Gion por su parte mantenía la calma, respirando y exhalando profundamente, pero consiente de el lío en el que estaba metida. Cuando le dijeron que ella tendría que tomar decisiones difíciles y participar en misiones con las que no estuviera de acuerdo jamás pensó que se refirieran a eso. Ella era muy joven para lidiar con su puesto y la carga moral que conllevaba.

Akainu estaba colérico, su plan, su prestigio… todo se había arruinado. Todo por tratar de salvarle el pellejo a esa ramera que debió morir en primer lugar. Ahora ella, en vez de desanimar a los revolucionarios incitaría al caos y la rebelión.

Betty, orgullosa de si misma y de todo lo que había hecho tomo aliento y gritó:

¨¡No me arrepiento de nada! ¡Si alguien me escucha y quiere ser libre no esperen a un héroe libere de sus ataduras y pelee por su libertad! ¡Vivan con la intensidad con la que he vivido y no se arrepientan de nada! ¡Y Sabo, si estas vivo dile a Inazuma, Hack y a Koala que…¨ el discurso de Betty se detuvo en seco. Un dolor intenso cruzó su cuerpo, acentuándose en su estomago y su vientre. Akainu en un ataque de desesperación e ira había atravesado su puño de magma en el estómago de la revolucionaria. Betty ni siquiera pudo gritar del dolor, su mente se desvanecía en cientos de pensamientos. Su hija, ya no estaba allí, había muerto… igual que ella. Betty calló al piso, con su expresión agonizante y ojos llorosos. Era una mirada de sufrimiento puro, las lagrimas y el calor del magma de Akainu habían hecho que se corriera el maquillaje que tenía dejando que el mundo viera los moretones de su piel.

Gion, quien había estado al lado izquierdo de Betty, quedo manchada por la sangre de Betty, volteó a ver el vientre carbonizado de la Revolucionaria, solo para vomitar del asco tras vislumbrar lo que parecía ser restos de un feto o tripas, sanguinolentas y quemadas.

Borsalino quien estaba al lado derecho de Betty, por primera vez en su vida maldijo su lentitud y actitud indiferente. ¨Esto… no es lo que habíamos acordado Sakazuki… ohhh… no pensé que fueras… que tu fueras a… matar… una mujer embarazada… su niña. Lo lamento mucho, señorita Betty, lo lamento, esto no es justicia… esto no es justicia… ¨ murmuraba Borsalino impactado por el sadismo de Sakazuki y con su pulcra ropa amarilla manchada de la sangre de Betty. Aquel veterano hombre que era recordado por su actuación perfectamente calmada en Marineford y Wano, comenzó a llorar ante el cadáver de Betty.

Los nobles permanecieron callados, complacidos por la muerte de Betty, pero algo preocupados por la violenta reacción de Akainu y la tensión en el ambiente. No recordaban nada parecido a eso, no desde aquella vez que fueron traicionados por Donquixote Mjosgard quien se unió a la causa anti esclavista de los revolucionarios. El también fue ejecutado, pero de forma más discreta. Simplemente murió por ahorcamiento, nada de mutilaciones con magma ni tripas con fetos desparramadas por todas partes.

Por su parte Akainu se quedo contemplando el cuerpo de Betty, como un perro de caza que acababa de atrapar a una presa indefensa. Sonrió con satisfacción tras haber evitado que ella dijera más insolencias. No fue hasta un par de segundos después cuando un séquito de periodistas rodearon el cuerpo de Betty y empezaron a grabarlo, fotografiarlo y pedir declaraciones a los presentes que Akainu comprendió el lío en el que se había metido. Una nueva y aterradora era había empezado…


	8. Epílogo

Epílogo

Pocos meses después de la ejecución de Belo Betty el Gobierno Mundial cayo. Aquella ejecución fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sirviendo como prueba irrefutable de la crueldad de los nobles. Inmediatamente después de que Betty hubiera muerto, Borsalino, indignado por la crueldad de Akainu y lleno de remordimientos de conciencia, procedió a atacarlo, sin importarle la presencia de los monarcas y los nobles. Fue un duelo duro y amargo, pues quienes en otros tiempos habían sido mejores amigos ahora estaban tratando de matarse. La devastación del duelo llego a niveles insospechados, llegando a matar a varios de los periodistas, militares y nobles presentes en el combate. Akainu, pese a salir victorioso de aquel combate perdió a su mejor (por no decir único) amigo.

Los periódicos del mundo pese a los intentos de las estrellas ancianas y los nobles de censurarlos, pronto tuvieron las horrorosas imágenes de Belo Betty asesinada con sus tripas y los restos de su hija regados por todas partes, así como imágenes del devastador duelo de Kizaru y Akainu. Cientos de personas en todo el mundo se indignaron al instante por la crueldad con la que se trato a aquella mujer y a su hija no nacida.

No mucho tiempo después del incidente hubo una rebelión liderada por Gion, quien devastada por los sucesos y harta de recibir ordenes sin sentido incitó a varios de los marines que se rebelaran al instante. Estos marines, quienes además estaban hartos de las duras condiciones en las que vivían y el hecho de que llevaran varios meses sin percibir ningún tipo de paga apoyaron a Gion. Pronto la mayoría de los marines que protegían a los nobles se pusieron en su contra. Los países antiguamente afiliados al Gobierno Mundial, viendo lo inestable que era la Marine ahora que esta rebelión salía a flote dejaron de mandar sus impuestos y apoyarlos, prefiriendo armar ejércitos con sus propios ciudadanos o bien dejar su isla a protección de los Cinco Emperadores del Mar.

Los nobles, debido a la decadencia económica por la que pasaban fueron incapaces de contratar un nuevo personal que los protegiera y Akainu pese a sus esfuerzos no pudo controlar del todo esta rebelión, muriendo en un vano intento por contenerla. Pronto los nobles y las estrellas ancianas restantes fueron masacrados por cientos de marines ensañados e infelices ante la crueldad del gobierno. Este golpe de estado hizo que el poco equilibrio que quedaba en el mundo se deshiciera. Los marines que apoyaban a Gion, ahora sin nobles a quienes seguir tomaron sus propios rumbos, trabajando como mercenarios o uniéndose a las flotas de los Emperadores del Mar.

Ahora que los nobles habían sido derrocados y exterminados el Ejercito Revolucionario, al no tener un líder fijo ni una causa que los unificara se había desarmado, haciendo que cada uno de sus miembros tomara sus propios caminos.

En este nuevo mundo sin ley hubo quienes perecieron y quienes prosperaron. Uno de los pocos que prospero dentro de esta caótica situación fue Monkey D. Luffy quien, tras haber matado a Barbanegra y sus hombres, se volvió el Rey de los Piratas y en la actualidad podía ser considerado como el verdadero amo y señor del mar. La mayoría de las islas de la Grand Line estaban bajo su protección, incluyendo la Isla Momorio, que en tiempos de antaño había sido el resplandeciente Reino de Kambakka y ahora se encontraba en ruinas. Inazuma había sobrevivido y había sido declarado como soberano de aquella isla, por lo que ahora todos sus esfuerzos se concentraban en que esta volviera a ser el paraíso de arboles rosas que el había conocido, en vez de el páramo estéril que Marshall D. Teach había dejado a su paso. El palacio de Iva-chan comenzaba a ser reconstruido y los arboles destruidos por los Piratas de Barbanegra volvían a ser plantados.

Sin embargo, pese a los esfuerzos de Inazuma por que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad era imposible ocultar los catastróficos eventos que habían acontecido, especialmente cuando diariamente llegaban periódicos narrando el caótico estado del mundo o cuando por las noches Inazuma despertaba agitado por las pesadillas de aquellas dolorosas batallas o la muerte de sus amigos más íntimos. Especialmente ahora que los cuerpos de Emporio Ivankov, Dragon, Kuma y los cuatro Ejecutivos del Ejercito Revolucionario se encontraban descansando justo donde antes había estado el jardín preferido de Iva-chan. Ahora ese jardín estaba decorado con las lápidas de sus antiguos camaradas, flores y un hermoso almendro de flores rosas, siendo este el único árbol original del jardín que no quedo destruido por los terremotos y saqueos de Barbanegra.

Aquella tarde de primavera Inazuma se encontraba regando las plantas de del jardín de Iva-chan. Sabo se encontraba con el, ayudándolo a podar y regar el jardín. Había pasado relativamente poco tiempo desde que Sabo se liberó de sus captores de Whole Cake Island, sin embargo Sabo se sentía como si hubieran sido años los que estuvo en esa tierra de pesadillas dulces. Los fatídicos eventos que acontecieron desde la toma de Mariegeoise habían cambiado radicalmente la personalidad del joven revolucionario. Sus constantes y pícaras sonrisas que adornaban su rostro se habían vuelto más tenues y escasas, mostrando frecuentemente un semblante melancólico, apagado pero sobretodo culpable. Sabo estaba siendo asfixiado por la culpa que sentía respecto a la muerte de sus camaradas. Quien diría que habría un día en el que el duelo y la depresión por la que pasó tras la muerte de Ace sería vista solo como una nimiedad en comparación con la crisis emocional que estaba enfrentando en esos momentos. Ver la tumba de sus antiguos nakamas era como echar sal en una herida abierta, especialmente cuando pensaba en las circunstancias de sus muertes. Si el hubiera sido más agresivo y acabado con Akainu desde un principio; si el hubiera liberado a Kuma a tiempo; si el no hubiera sido tan impulsivo y atacado Longuetown; si el hubiera sido cuidadoso y protegido a Dragon; si el hubiera enviado algún tipo de refuerzo para impedir la muerte de sus camaradas en los Blues; si el no hubiera sido capturado por esos patéticos engendros de Charlotte Linlin en medio de una batalla y hubiera estado en Momorio cuando llego Barbanegra; si tan siquiera hubiera llegado a la plataforma de ejecución donde estaba Betty e impedido que esta fuera asesinada de aquella manera tan despiadada. Su corazón se partió al pensar en Betty. Aquel día había sido día de las madres. Si el no hubiera sido tan imbécil seguramente Betty estaría recibiendo felicitaciones y encargándose de su hija, comiendo postres de almendras, quejándose de lo difícil que es dejar de fumar y mostrando sus pechos desnudos mientras amamantaba a su pequeña. También estaría Karasu con ellas, protegiéndolas como una ave rapaz a sus polluelos y consintiéndolas como si fueran reinas. Seguramente estaría feliz con esa nueva vida y emocionado de ser padre. No era justo, no era correcto. Ellos estaban esperando ser padres y en vez de eso tuvieron una muerte horrible y humillante. Pensó también en Kuma y en Dragon, quienes lo cuidaron de niño. Ellos no podrían ver jamás a su familia ahora que estaban muertos. Kuma jamás se reencontraría con su familia y Luffy jamás conocería a su padre. Sabo no pudo contenerse al pensar eso y rompió a llorar.

¨Todo esto es mi culpa. Perdóname Inazuma. Yo los maté a todos, debí haber sido más fuerte y haber tenido inteligencia. Yo los deje morir, Inazuma. Todo esto es mi culpa, mi culpa. No debí haberlos metido en esto, fui un incompetente y un cobarde. Perdónenme, toda esta revolución fue un fracaso, los arrastré al infierno y ahora no se que hacer para ayudarlos después de esta tragedia. Por mi culpa Kuma fue esclavizado y matado, sin que yo hiciera nada. Fui muy débil para detener a Akainu de destruir la isla de Goa y muy impulsivo al tratar de cobrar venganza. Si no hubiera sido por mi estupidez no se hubiera quemado Loungetown y hubiéramos tenido más apoyo civil. Si yo no hubiera sido un idiota Lindbergh aún estaría haciendo sus invenciones locas y experimentando con sus herramientas. Por mi culpa Morley murió en ese patético ataque a esa isla indefensa. Fue mi culpa no haber estado allí para protegerlos de Barbanegra y haber dejado que mataran a Iva-chan y a Karasu. Si yo hubiera estado allí Barbanegra no le hubiera… no hubiera… violado… a Karasu, ni a Koala ni a Betty. Fue mi culpa ser incapaz de infiltrarme en Impel Down o Mariegeoise para rescatar a Betty y fue mi culpa que ella muriera tan horriblemente con su hija. Imagínate Inazuma, ella iba a ser madre y ahora esta muerta. Ella y Karasu sufrieron tanto Inazuma, no lo merecían… simplemente no lo merecían. Mi ingenuidad permitió que ese asqueroso traidor matara a Dragon y ahora el jamás se reencontrara con Luffy ni lo verá cumplir sus sueños. No es la primera vez que le hago esto a Luffy, porque también fue mi culpa que mataran a Ace y que nuestro abuelo desertara y lo asesinara la marina. ¿Sabes lo horrible que es haber desbaratado a toda mi familia? ¿Sabes lo culpable que me siento todas las noches que mi hermano me llama por su Den Den Mushi y trata de sacar platica como si nada hubiera pasado y yo fuera inocente? ¿Sabes lo espantoso que es? Luffy, mi hermano… el jamás conoció a Dragon. ¿Te imaginas jamás haber conocido a tu padre y que este haya muerto de forma tan miserable? Sabes, hay días donde desearía que hubiera sido yo el que fue asesinado y no ellos. Ellos no merecían eso, yo si. Yo merezco morir Inazuma, soy un inútil. Lo lamento mucho, en verdad lo siento…¨ dijo Sabo llorando desconsolado, moqueando y con los ojos hechos unas amargas cascadas salinas.

Inazuma, se conmociono y se acerco a el abrazándolo suavemente. Para Inazuma, sin importar los años que pasaran Sabo siempre iba a ser aquel niño inocente, vulnerable y travieso que apenas habían rescatado de un barquito incendiado en East Blue. Le dolía ver a un hombre tan fuerte como Sabo llorando desconsoladamente por situaciones que mayoritariamente habían estado fuera de su control.

¨ No te mentiré y te diré que fuiste el mejor estratega o líder del mundo. Tomaste varias decisiones que nos costaron caro y contra eso nada se puede hacer. Sin embargo, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo y diste todo de tu parte. Nosotros también lo hicimos y seguimos tus ideales y los de Dragon hasta las últimas consecuencias, porque sabíamos que eran los correctos. Dragon no debió haber dejado una carga tan grande bajo tus hombros siendo tan joven, pero lo hizo porque confió en ti, sabía que tu eras un hombre fuerte y que tenías el poder de cambiar el destino de muchas personas. Tal vez tu no lo sepas o en caso de que lo sepas hasta ahora conozcas a fondo esto, pero cuando el Ejercito Revolucionario comenzó sabíamos que algo como esto podría pasar. Muchos temíamos al fracaso, a la derrota, a que una vez que nuestros objetivos se cumplieran las cosas se descontrolaran y terminaran como ahora; sin embargo, teníamos esperanza. Queríamos cambiar al mundo y había la posibilidad de que tuviéramos éxito e hiciéramos realidad un mejor mundo. Sabíamos a lo que nos exponíamos y en lo que podían acabar las cosas, pero aún así seguimos adelante. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque queríamos cambiar el mundo o morir en el intento! ¡No íbamos a dejar que nuestra libertad fuera pisoteada! Todos los miembros de nuestro ejercito que murieron por la causa lo hicieron sabiendo que eso era una posibilidad. Tu sabías que las cosas no tal vez serían perfectas, pero aún así diste todo de tu parte para hacer este mundo un lugar mejor. No puedo hablar por los demás, pero el día que me muera estoy seguro que será sin arrepentimientos. He obrado bien y tu también lo has hecho, igual que Kuma, Dragon, Lindbergh, Morley, Iva-chan, Karasu y Betty. Betty murió gritando lo que creía, porque sabía que no podía vivir en silencio. A nosotros que estamos vivos nos corresponde honrar su legado y mantenerlo vivo. No importa lo gris que se vea el cielo, ni lo deprimido que te sientas hoy, Sabo; siempre que haya vida habrá esperanzas y posibilidad de cambiar el mundo.¨ dijo Inazuma sin dejar de sostener a Sabo.

Sabo no hizo más que abrazar con aún más fuerza a Inazuma y continuar llorando. Todo lo que decía tenía sentido, sin embargo, sus emociones no parecían comprender la lógica de ello, por lo que el siguió llorando profundamente por un largo rato, sostenido por Inazuma, quien no hacia más que darle leves palmadas en su espalda y consolarlo en silencio.

Pasó mucho tiempo para que Sabo dejara de llorar y se calmara. Aquella sensación de melancolía seguía allí, pero al menos ahora se sentía protegido y calmado al tener a alguien tan magnifico como Inazuma a su lado. Sabo volteó al cielo crepuscular y vio una pequeña parvada de cuervos dirigirse al jardín. Poco a poco los cuervos se agruparon en una masa con una figura humana y femenina. Sabo la reconoció en seguida. Era Koala quien había adquirido la fruta del diablo de Karasu, permitiéndole volar por los cielos y dispersarse a su antojo. Pese a que ella y sus camaradas estuvieran felices de que ella contara con este nuevo poder, en el fondo hubieran preferido que ella nunca lo hubiera obtenido, en especial en las circunstancias en las que los obtuvo. Físicamente Koala había cambiado mucho desde que fue capturada por los piratas de Barbanegra. Su cuerpo pese a mantenerse atlético y voluptuoso estaba cubierto de visibles cicatrices, las cuales manchaban su piel de pies a cabeza. Koala jamás aclararía el origen exacto de todas esas cicatrices a Sabo, sin embargo el rubio sabía que probablemente era mejor que así fuese. Nada de lo que le pudiera decir de esas heridas tenía que ser agradable y presionarla a hablar de ello no le parecía correcto. Sabo recordaba como a veces había días en los que Koala lloraba repentinamente y el se limitaba a quedarse a su lado, consolándola sin esperar a que ella le respondiera sus dudas. La ropa de Koala también había cambiado, ahora en vez de aquella coqueta minifalda y su elegante camisa ajustada, ella llevaba unos simples pantalones acampanados y una holgada camisa de cuello de tortuga. Su gorra rosa cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza dejando ver muy poco su cabellera pelirroja, la cual posiblemente se había ido o estaba demasiado maltratada para mostrarla al público sin recibir miraras raras.

Koala pudo intuir lo que había pasado, por lo que corrió hacia a Sabo e Inazuma y los abrazo fuertemente. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada en absoluto mientras se abrazaron, pues aquel momento no necesitaba de palabras.

Tenía que ser fuertes, tenía que vivir con la energía y esperanza con la que siempre habían vivido y no rendirse nunca.

Y de esa forma honrar a aquellos que ya no los acompañaban, haciendo valer su sacrificio.

Vivirían libre y valientemente como Kuma, Dragon, Lindeberg, Morley, Empoiro Ivankov, Karasu y Belo Betty lo habían hecho. Vivirían las vidas que ellos nunca vivieron, y lo harían con honor.

¨¡Vivan con la intensidad con la que he vivido y no se arrepientan de nada!¨

Fin.

XXX

Bueno damas y caballeros, este es el primer fanfic de más de un capítulo que termino. Agradezco a todos los que me leyeron y comentaron en este fanfic, especialmente a Monnie´s, Rosaliequart y Tashigi-chan. Les mando un abrazo gigante a todas y una cajita de pañuelos virtuales por si las hice llorar en este fanfic (la verdad yo llore como Madgalena al hacer el epílogo). Agradezco sus comentarios y visitas, en serio chicas son geniales. Les agradezco mucho y espero más adelante poder hacer fanfics de esta ship (Karasu x Betty) o los Revolucionarios, ya sea en plan angst o tal vez algo fluff y cómico.

Fue un placer escribir angst para ustedes.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
